Guardian Angel
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Bella gets a job at Forks Haunted house as a 'guardian angel' to watch over her 'tortured soul' co-worker. But once she gets him shackled to the table what will happen? Rated M for Lemons and just for fun
1. Chapter 1

This was the first time I had been asked to contribute a story I am very excited to have been asked by BreathOfTwilight. It's such an honor and I hope that she and all of you like my story.

This was beta'd by: whitleytwilog and LindsayRae BxE

Disclaimer: Sm wrote Twilight but I think she would like this too... Please don't steal or else. Happy Halloween. ;}

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

BPOV

I took in the cool night air, and peered at the thin sliver of moon cutting into the inky sky, not enough light to see clearly. A wolf bayed woefully from deep within the forest. Actually, I had never seen a wolf here, but that didn't stop them from making their presence known. I looked within the trees, thinking maybe the movement I saw within the limbs and leaves could be a sylph or specter…That would make my life more interesting, but I am sure it was just my imagination, as always. Nothing interesting happened in Forks, especially not to me.

"Bella," Alice said in her chiding voice, "You're going to catch a cold, sweets. Come away from the door. You're letting the draft in."

"Oh, how tragic that would be, catching a cold. Then you wouldn't be able to make me over." I took a thick breath into my lungs just to spite her as my lips curled into an impish grin. "Total win."

"No way am I taking care of you when you catch whatever demon illness is floating around out there. You're already bitchy when you're just being yourself. Now get in here before you get all snotty."

"Aren't I already snotty?" I gave her a smart look and watched her eyes narrow again, obviously sensing my teasing. She was too perceptive for her own good.

"No. I said you're bitchy. Rose is snotty."

"I am not happy about this. I thought looking angelic would save me the makeover."

"You would still be an u_gly duckling _if it wasn't for me, Swan. Sit. In. The. Chair."

I didn't move. "Your Dom impression is laughable. And don't call me that."

In a poor attempt at humor, stupid Tyler tagged me as "Ugly Duckling." Much to my adolescent dismay, it stuck. Well, until I met Rose and Alice. Rose punched him in the face after she saw him tape a note on my back. Naturally, we instantly became friends, and no one had picked on me since.

"You're just mad because you have to be made up." Alice said.

I didn't look at her, but I dropped my hand from the door frame and replaced it with my head. A sigh escaped as my head gave a small shake. "Correction: You're mad because I don't want to get made up. Angels aren't _gothic,_ FYI."

Her face pinched. "You wanted this job! And what kind of haunted house has an angelic angel?"

I really drew a blank with that one. It was like a trick question or something.

"Well, don't make me into a freak show, Alice. I saw what you did to Jessica."

"Now, _that _was funny."

It _was _funny. It was also mean and on the verge of unforgivable. Jessica was the angel that I was hired to replace but instead of angelic, Alice had made Jessica's curly hair into a ball of frizz and her make up was dead-on for The Bride of Frankenstein. Alice had said that it was payback, but she refused to tell me for what.

After Alice's makeover, Jessica became mysteriously ill. Too ill to do her job, apparently, so I was the next possible choice. Since there were few jobs in Forks period, I quickly accepted the gig knowing I could pull off the angelic part.

"Just don't go crazy. I don't want to look like Dr. Frankenstein's rejected science project. Or worse, like Jessica."

"It's not my fault I am a makeup _artiste_! Just sit down Bella, and let me do it already! I have lots of people to complete and not much more time!" Alice's voice was hitting decibels that made me wince. Truly more siren then pixie, she could call anyone to their death…Or at least make them look that way. I sat in her chair and gave her a wary look before she had her cape in hand and was wrapping it around my neck. I had already gotten my costume, I just needed the face.

A surprisingly short amount of time later, I was sitting in Alice's chair to be transformed into some sort of gothic angel sent to watch over the poor soul getting tortured in the scene with me. But I didn't know who my 'co-star' was. The anxiety I was grappling with was directly connected to this fact. What was worse was that everyone seemed to know or had chosen their theme and costars, yet mine -conveniently- had been chosen for me. I suspected Alice had a hand in that.

I just needed my wings and a wish… _Please don't let it be Mike… or Tyler... and especially not James. _I shuddered at the thought of an angelic me hovering over that psycho, or worse, me being trapped under him. I swallowed down the bile.

"Hey," A voice trickled in and I heard Alice's breathe escape from her chest.

"Hey." She replied with a sly smile. I watched her closely, intrigued, before turning to the sex voice that greeted her.

I saw the blond waves that framed a whitened, ghostly face. Jasper, or Casper, was dressed as a ghost and needed 'a make-up fix.' I watched Alice flutter around him, feeling the sexual tension rolling off of them as she pulled at his costume. When she was done, she touched up the make-up around his face and then carefully kissed his mouth. I saw him lean in and whisper something that made her face redden and break into a smile, before he moved out of the room.

Alice moved into the make-up mirror and had a smug smile as I quietly analyzed her reflection. Her small frame fluttered around me, squishing out a variety of colors from tubes onto an artist's palette. Even the extent of goo couldn't derail the train of thought that must have been going through her mind. Alice was normally so put together. But after the visit, she looked frantic. Her hair had lost its careful spikes on the back of her head and there was a slight smudge of lipstick off of her lower lip.

"Someone has been a dirty, dirty slut!" I teased her and reveled in her red face as she sucked in a breath of surprise. Her hands fluttered to her hair as she combed through the once-perfect tangles. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt a cold, harsh smudge swipe over my face and instantly Alice seemed too flustered to be doing this. "Alice, please don't take my impetuous mouth out on my face. I really don't want to look like a freak."

"Bella, although your attitude scares most people away, this 'dirty, dirty slut' _does _feel the need to make you look consistent with your mouth."

"That was harsh." I gave her the bitch brow in warning but she completely oblivious. She was only aloof when she had something to be guilty about. It was time to dig deeper.

"You know, for just getting laid, you sure are being a bitch."

Alice gasped in feigned surprise.

I felt more swipes of cold on my face. It felt good, but as it dried it pulled at my skin and I worried that I shouldn't frazzle her more when she's working on me. She started air brushing shadows under my eyes and over my cheekbones.

"So where did you and Jazz have this quickie?"

We have always openly talked about Alice and Jazz's sex life, mostly because she couldn't keep it to herself. So I knew exactly what excited Jasper, how big his dick was and what his talents were. He was not the Southern gentleman his demeanor suggested...

"Oh. Um…" I watch Alice's eyes glaze over in remembrance. "He wanted to check out my Alternate Universe but was thinking more…Land of the Lost. It's been a while, ya know? Like two whole days!" I rolled my eyes at that. She was aware of my dry spell but I didn't feel the need to remind her.

I tried to put her words together.

"Um, Jedi Jasper wanted to use The Force and light saber your ass?"

Alice snickered as her eyes grew wide. I could hear talking close by. Soft male voices, but they soon passed, and I couldn't see who it was.

"Bella. You are a freak. This is hardly the place for anal."

"Oh. So where?"

"The torture chamber number three. It is the most accommodating…_To tie someone up and have your way with him_."

I suddenly remembered that this room was the room I was supposed to work in. The idea of Jazz and Alice getting it on in there was totally awkward, but I couldn't help but be intrigued. Her words rang in my head until I took a look in the mirror. I looked positively ethereal and I couldn't help but smile.

XXX

I walked into the dark room earlier than I was supposed to. I could see that it was set up just like a medieval torture chamber. Gothic antique tools were hanging off the walls and littering the room. There were whips, a paddle, and a riding crop among other things that I could have sworn I had seen at Seattle's Castle Megastore the last time I went with Alice. Seeing how those "decorations" seemed less likely to have been used back then, I just scoffed knowing Alice and Jazz had recently played in this room.

I opened the drawer of the hutch that that sat in the corner of the room, pulling back the faux spider webs and causing something black and leggy to fall. It was probably a fake spider so I let it be, my attention directed back to the drawers. The first drawer was uneventful. It had gauze and fake blood and some make-up for touch ups. I closed it, opening the next. That one was much more intriguing. It had condoms, a small box of Kleenex and some 'Just Like Me' lube. I knew that was Alice's favorite, since it re-wets with a bit of spit. Looking back at the prop table, I couldn't help but wonder how many other people played here. I would have to bring a container of antibacterial wipes tomorrow.

I heard the faint music turn on outside. It was Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl." I knew the line outside was growing larger by the minute, and I could already hear their random screams. Now, I just needed my unknown tortured soul.

My eyes veered to the table before me. It was large and wooden, chunks missing as if something had been previously hacked on it. Ominous stains were pooling and dripping off the sides to simulate a previous victim's demise. Chained to each of the four legs were thick leather straps that would be buckled onto my victim. I felt the leather reverently as I found another toy hanging off on one of the straps. I couldn't help but smile. If my tortured soul was fucking hot I would love to "torture" him with some of the toys in here…

I moved around the table, my fingers grazing over the top, over the thick chains and on to where there was a little black refrigerator. It would be hidden when the lights turned darker. I opened it, seeing that it was stocked with whip cream, chilled water, various fruits, and chocolate syrup. Someone had quite the naughty imagination. Naughtier than me actually, seeing how I was the police chief's daughter. That alone had scared most guys away. I had only had two boyfriends through high school and was not one to be promiscuous.

I heard the door creak and I turned to see who it was. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized 'him' instantly.

Beautiful, sexy, Edward fucking Cullen.

His thin frame was covered in a pale white, although I knew he was pale enough to not need make-up. Purple air brushed shadows detailed the muscles on his bare chest and abdomen. I heard him clear his throat and I realized I had been openly ogling him. I looked up guiltily at his face and saw a slight smirk. I bet he was used to woman treating him that way.

I swallowed, thankful it was dark and my blush couldn't be seen through the massive amount of make up on me.

"Sorry." I said as he laughed. I could see that his smile seemed a bit off with the airbrushed shadows covering his face. The perfectly painted mask making him look like a fallen angel or vampire. _I bet Alice had fun airbrushing him_... A prick of jealousy pinched me.

"Where do you want me?" He said, dismissing my apology. Instantly my throat constricted as I imagined him exactly where I wanted him. I wanted to see his disheveled hair between my legs as his hands wrapped around my thighs. I wanted him to tease me with his tongue and nibble on my clit. I heard his slight cough. Shit. He's going to think I have brain damage or something.

"I'm sorry?"

"For the scene? Where do you want me? Shackled to the wall?" He pointed to the side to the metal shackles that I had missed noticing, "Or on the table?"

Where _did_ I want him? I wanted him everywhere, anywhere.

"You decide." I said. How could I decide where I wanted the man I had crushed on in high school? Even now I thought about him constantly. Edward starred in my fantasies even though we never managed to cross paths. But he was here now.

Alone.

With me.

And he would be tied to the wooden table.

Helpless.

Gah.

Edward moved swiftly toward the table and jumped on top of it, lying down and outstretching his arms and legs. He was wearing torn up blue jeans that sat deliciously low on his hips, strategically stained with dye.

My fingers fumbled on the leather straps and I tried to avoid touching him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable being stuck trapped in here with me.

"It looks like you're stuck with me," I said with a laugh. "…Instead of Tanya Denali, or maybe even Jessica… sorry." I laughed nervously again as I watched his face turn hard, looking like marble. I felt catty for saying that, but seeing how he walked around on the top of the social stratosphere, I felt the need to apologize again.

"No. You are not Tanya or Jessica," he mused with thin lips.

I buckled his arms as I could hear faint 'scary' noises echoing around us. I looked at the clock. We had maybe ten minutes.

"Yeah, again… sorry." I bit my lip knowing the rebuff was coming. I knew my chances with him were minimal but if I only had this time, this job with him, I would make the best of it.

"I'm not."

My head jerked up to meet his dark eyes. I was looking up the full length of him, from his feet to his face as I buckled his ankle. He gave me a sexy smile. _The same sexy smile he gave to all the girls,_ I thought. But it was just me and him in here now and I had never been on the receiving end of it. I couldn't help but feel excited and pissed. Was I just another girl to him? Did it matter?

"You better not leave me like this." I was taken aback by his harsh voice and abrupt mood swing. He seemed to growl in warning, his face hard as I buckled the last strap, "I don't want to be left like this." I could sense some panic building within him. Maybe he had some trust issues or had been left like this before… but I didn't want to think of that.

I laid my hand on his leg to reassure him. "Of course I wouldn't. I'll let you up as soon as it's over, or whenever you want me to, okay?" I gave him a small smile and his chest fell as his body relaxed into the wood. He gave a curt nod.

"I am Edward Cullen." He said, his eyes now closed and breathing deeper, obviously calming himself.

"I know," I smiled. His head cocked up to look at me. It was the only thing he could lift… well, maybe not the only thing. I gave him a wink as I moved around the table. I could feel his eyes on me. I lifted the leather whip, smacking it into my other hand.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

"Nope." I let the "p" pop and I smiled wickedly. "I know who you are. You're the one to be tortured... and I know who I am. I am your guardian angel. So consider not knowing who I _really_ am, your first affliction."

I didn't know where the new-found confidence came from. Maybe it stemmed from the view of Edward, now strapped down and at my bidding, but it felt exhilarating and I wanted more. I wanted to play.

"I should know who's torturing me," he said, his voice betraying a barely audible quiver.

"You should. Definitely. But you don't. That should keep things more interesting," I laughed. I was flirting. I ran my finger over the tight muscles under his chest and saw the small goose bumps they left behind. "Maybe if you figure it out, I'll reward you… or maybe I will punish you." I felt his groan more than heard it and the air was electric with the energy between us. In the distance there were now faint screams after the buzz of the chain saw. It would start soon. I'd best get started.

My fingers graced over his nipple as I lowered my mouth over him and sucked it in. I felt the table jerk. This would be fun. I could torture him vocally and physically, that is after all why he's here, right? He is supposed to be a tortured soul. "Besides, it's not my fault you don't recognize me. Tsk, tsk. Four years in high school and you don't even know me? Shame on you, Edward Cullen."

I moved away from him, the harsh click of my shoes scratching the hard floor beneath them. I heard, rather than saw the movement of his head as the lights dimmed and the music grew louder. His eyes watched my every move as I opened the refrigerator. I laughed to myself. He was so untrusting. Tanya must have done a number on him.

I stayed bent over, letting him see my curves as I twisted to look back at him. He was definitely checking me out. His look was as if he was memorizing every aspect of me, or perhaps trying to remember. "I'll choose first, then you, and then me, okay?" He nodded and I turned back again. I pulled out the chocolate syrup. It looked like blood in the dark room, and it wouldn't take too much convincing if anyone happened to walk in.

I showed him what I chose and watched as his eyebrows stitched together. "Did you think I was going to whip you?" I smirked as I watched him nod. "Well, I still might. You have been very bad, Edward. There are some nasty rumors about you! Rumors I had to hear. Things I had to see….So I am going to torture you just as you have tortured me for the past four years that I had a crush on you."

I didn't know why I was telling him all this. I knew I would regret it later as this whole thing would probably backfire on me.

"You had a crush… on me?"

I squeezed out a long line of syrup over his chest as his eyes shut and he held his breath. "Is it cold?" I chose to ignore his comment. I had already answered him, no reason to be redundant.

"Fuck yes!" he said as he wiggled. I couldn't help but turn to look at his crotch. It would gauge if my teasing was pleasing him or not.

"Mmm. Good. That means I can warm you up." I gave him a smile as I winked. His eyes widened and it was as if it was that moment he realized I was going to tease him sexually. Maybe he was slow, maybe it was the angel costume. Even though I was only supposed to be watching over him, I couldn't help it. I might never again have an opportunity like this, and I definitely wouldn't have the confidence to act on it.

"Can I play?" I asked softly, my dark brown eyes looking through long feathery lashes. I wanted his permission. I didn't want him to not be a willing participant since I had already sucked his nipple without asking permission. Everything else he had to be game for.

He nodded as his eyes drifted over my body. I moved over toward his head and place a small kiss onto the side of his mouth in gratitude.

As I stood over him, the screams seemed to be getting closer. Any moment there would be people coming in our room. That would continue in 3 minute intervals for the next hour, at least, until we had our break.

"Good." I leaned over him to whisper in his ear, "Edward, I am going to _torture_ you with the devices that are around the room. If I do something that you are uncomfortable with just tell me and I will stop. Since this is a scene and not meant to frighten people, I think it's best to practice making you look tortured." I stood up, and gave him a small smile and nod before I lowered my mouth and licked at the chocolate syrup pooling in his chest. I let out a moan as my eyes drifted over to his groin. He was already thick and I could have sworn it moved as soon as my eyes drifted over it.

Just then the door opened and I got into my pose as a praying angel watching over my tortured soul.

EPOV

This was my own personal Hell. Every aspect of it seemed to be ripped from the book on how to torment my soul. I knew I would love every moment of it.

I was shackled to a hard wooden table for the next few hours with a 'guardian angel' stranger hell bent on torturing me sexually. I didn't recall that being part of the job description that I had signed up for.

Fucking Jasper.

And fuck, she was beautiful, too. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders in thick waves, unlike Tanya's strawberry colored over-processed hair. She was petite, another contrast to Tanya, and she was sweet, such a difference from Tanya's unforgiving personality. She said she knew me, that we went to high school together, and that she had been crushing on me for the four years of high school. I was beside myself. If she had this crush, I was never made aware of it. She had never been around me or even shown the usual signs of interest other girls were adamant on giving me. My guardian angel even refused to tell me her name, and then _fuck me_…She poured chocolate syrup all over my chest.

I watched as she lowered her face and her soft pink tongue came out and lapped up a lick of syrup. I heard her moan slightly as her eyes flicked open and her head turned toward my dick. My dick jumped at the attention and I felt instantly mortified to be in this position. She was right; she was going to torture me.

The door swung open and I heard the gasps of the three girls that had shuffled into the room. My guardian angel was standing over me, looking angelic as she prayed. I could see her mouth moving, her words barely audible.

"Please forgive me for the sins I am about to commit."

Shit.

"I just pray he enjoys it."

The girls shuffled out of the door and before it swung shut, I felt the warmth of her tongue dance over me. Little licks and moans filled the room as I squeezed my eyes shut. This girl would be the death of me and there were hours before I could be let loose. She better fucking let me go loose too. And she better not have a fucking camera.

Fucking Tanya.

I heard the door swing open. I didn't bother to even look at the people looking at us. I knew she would be praying and I felt as if I needed to hang on to her every word.

"Thank you, for giving me this man for this night. I realize I am going to sin, but I will enjoy every minute of it." The door closed and I felt the sting of something. It snapped. My hips bucked and my shoulders tensed in reaction. The pain dissipated into an unexpected euphoria. My blood was pumping as I gasped. I opened my eyes only to be met with deep dark orbs watching me.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake." She gave me a slight smirk as I growled.

"I'm awake."

"Mmm. Good."

The whip hit my skin again and I grunted. Her hands folded together, and her head bent down as I watched her.

"I am thankful for the-" The door swung open and two skittish kids ran through the room, "…whip you have given me. I promise to use it to the best of my ability."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You don't need to use the whip, sweet angel."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No?"

I shook my head smirking. "Besides, it's my turn to choose." I wanted to turn the tables on her. I wanted to taste the syrup on her tongue.

Her eyes widened, "That's right!" She gave me a huge smile. She was so beautiful.

"I want your mouth on mine," I said, "with tongue until I turn my head away."

I watched as she bit at her lip. My cock responded to the sight. It seemed as if I knew that particular gesture from somewhere.

"Edward," she warned just as she clapped her hands together and there was shuffling. My eyes never left her, and I silently cursed everybody who had already, or who would enter the room over the course of the evening.

"I pray that I taste yummy and that I don't suffocate Edward as I fear I may not be able to control myself."

I laughed at her murmuring and her eyes watched my face. The people were gone and she moved slowly over my mouth, her lips grazing mine as she slowly kissed my lips. I let her movement over mine grow before I kissed her back, I touched my tongue to her lip and she opened her mouth for me. I could taste the chocolate within her own taste and I moaned, uncaring to the door opening and closing, uncaring to the gasps of the people shifting by, uncaring to her wanting to pull away from obvious embarrassment, but she had done as she was asked. I had not turned my head and I had no intention of doing it.

I felt warm hands on my cheek as the kiss deepened. I heard her moans and I was sure that she had heard mine. After a few minutes and many people moving by, I felt her move more over the table, probably trying to get more comfortable. I felt my body reacting to her as she moved her fingers into my hair. Without breaking the kiss, I heard her moan my name and I tried to move but I was shackled and I heard her giggle before her tongue thrust deeper into my mouth.

I wanted to fuck this girl. I would have her too. Right on this fucking table.

"I want you," I moaned into her mouth careful not to break the kiss. I thrust my tongue in and out of her mouth, sucking on her tongue as she moaned. I felt one of her hands move down my neck and over my sticky chest and down my torso. So, this was a game of chicken? Who would break first? She had the advantage and wanted me to react to her movements, but I would win this game.

"Tell me you want me."

I felt her whimper as her hand slid into my pants right before the door opened. I twisted toward the door, and instantly regretted it. Her hand was already removed from my pants and she was in prayer form again, hovering over my tortured body. The people shuffled through without notice.

I watched her as she smirked. I felt instantly pissed off, fucking hard as a rock and she stood over me in total control.

"Tell me. Right now." I growled. I needed to know she was feeling the same way.

"My turn." She said softly. The door opened and I twisted, giving the people a sinister glare at them before they ran through the room. Apparently, I am frightening.

I jerked my head back to her. "Tell me first."

I watched her face, but I couldn't read her expression. I growled my frustration.

"You're not listening," She chided ignoring my growl. More people shuffled by, hearing my frustration and taking it as part of the act.

She moved away from me and I shivered at the loss. It was as if she was my only source of heat and I had become reliant on her.

"You are used to people telling you they want you."

Her words were an obvious statement but I answered anyway. "Yes."

I couldn't see her from where she was standing now. My head was cocked up painfully and still I couldn't find her. I didn't think she left. I could still feel her in the room.

"Close your eyes." Her disembodied voice called out. I laid my head back, closing my eyes. It was, after all, her turn.

"You didn't answer." I was so pissed off, my body shook. Then I felt movement by my feet. My shoes were being removed, followed by my socks. The cool air felt good on them. I felt the table give and squeak as she had joined me up on the table. I longed to open my eyes to see how she was propped up before me, but I refused to lose this round. She was so pleased she won the last, and it was over too soon when she caused me to turn my head. But was I really willing to allow her to give me a hand job in front of strangers?

I think we both knew the answer.

I felt a warm cloth wiping over my chest. She was cleaning me. "That feels good, sweet angel." I said as I relaxed some and people moved in and out of the room. I guess they would see this as tending to my wounds.

It was such a turn on having the risk of the people coming in. My body was painfully hard with the anticipation laced with fear and ecstasy.

My mind went back to the time where I saw a girl sitting on the picnic table; her head was in a book and the sun shining on her long brown hair, the light casting a halo over her hair. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but watch as she bit at her lip. But the memory was tainted. Tanya ripped me away and I was being pulled off into the other direction while she reprimanded me for even looking at another girl.

I wondered if my guardian angel was that same girl from school.

What was her name?

"You were very good getting your bath, Edward," my angel said and I sighed with a smile, not opening my eyes. "Do you think you deserve a reward?"

My whole body jerked up in attention. My eyes were sealed shut. "Yes." I bit out. "Please."

"I do too." She breathed. She lowered herself down and I felt her press herself down over my lap. I knew she could feel my erection but she hadn't said anything or shown disgust.

"We have a 15 minute break Edward, and seeing how we might only have tonight, and we might get fired for our behavior, I think we should make the most of it. Don't you agree?"

I nodded my head. My words were caught in my throat. It was true, we would probably be fired and we should make the best of it. She was a wise angel.

I felt hot breath over my dick and I bucked my hips forward, uncontrollably. I heard her soft laugh before her hot breath was on me again. The heat seemed to wrap around my cock, feeling almost wet. My eyes rolled back behind my dutifully closed lids. Such sweet torture.

The sound of my zipper being pulled down made me almost open my eyes. I bet she would be watching too, waiting for it.

"Please…" I gasped, moving my hips up as I felt the tug of them being pulled down.

"Please what, Edward?"

I felt her hot breath on me, my underwear the only barrier between that sweet mouth and my dick. I jerked up, trying to push it into her mouth as I heard her laugh and fingers dipping into my boxer-briefs in search of me.

"Please, sweet angel."

It was all I could say. Please suck my dick… Please put your soft lips on my dick and kiss it... Please taste me with your hot tongue? "Please let me watch."

I heard her giggle; it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I felt her fingers gliding over the base of my dick and firmly pulling upward. My hips bucked with the movements as I pulled against my restraints.

"You better be fucking happy I am contained because if I wasn't… I would be fucking your sweet, hot mouth." I growled at her. She deserved it, teasing me the way she has been all night.

"I like teasing you, Edward," she said, and I felt her breath over my dick as I moved my hips to try to get her to take me in. I felt her tongue lap at the tip and moan. My body was aching as I pulled against the restraints. "So just relax and enjoy this experience." I felt her mouth open as she took me deep inside her until I felt the back of her throat. I was careful not to move. Feeling her doing this was like it was the first and only time. It was heavenly.

I let the air I had trapped in my chest escape as I laid back. She moved over me, taking me in deep and then pulling me out. She lapped at my tip before kissing the sides. I couldn't guess what she was going to do, I just enjoyed it.

My mind wandered back to the girl reading the book. I imagined that she was her. The similarities were too close to say otherwise. I remembered asking Jasper about her at least once. He had said her name and I could remember taking that name home and jerking off to her that night.

I felt her sucking on me, my insides pulling forward as my hips lifted, I was so close. I wanted that release. I wanted that euphoria and I wanted her to give it to me. Then I felt her teeth scrape down and I let out a loud groan. It was her. It had to be her. I remember the light breeze pulling on her hair right before I smelled the sweet fruity shampoo and flowery soap she used. It was the same smell as my angel.

"You were sitting and reading a book on the table the first time I saw you." I gasped out. I felt her pause and I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't know if this would end our tryst or prolong it.

What if I was wrong?

What if it wasn't her?

Was she only doing this since I didn't know who she was, or did she really want me?

I felt her start to move her mouth over me again. She had made her choice, choosing to continue. So I continued, "The sun was out that day and you must have wanted to sit in it. I remember the way the sun caused your hair to glow as if you had a halo, sweet angel. So beautiful." I felt my dick hit the back of her throat. She had added fingers and was pulling and sucking as her head turned side to side. She was trying to get me to come. I gasped, "I asked about you… oh, hell, I am so close! I asked about you, and what your name was."

She moaned and I felt it recoil throughout my body. "I know your name-" I told her as my body jolted forward. I felt myself being sucked deep as she stilled, my hips surged back and forth hitting her throat with the sensitive head. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck, Bella!" I came forcefully in her mouth, feeling her gag as she swallowed me down. My body fell flush with the table, and I gasped for air as I felt her tongue lap over me. I opened my eyes slightly, but she wasn't looking at my face. She looked so beautiful with her mouth around me.

"I'm sorry," I said gasping in air as I felt my heart beat thrashing in my head and in my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had come so hard.

She moved from on top of me and I felt instantly cold. She bent down and placed a dark blanket over my erection without replacing my underwear or pants. I opened my eyes more.

"So you remember me, huh?" she said. Her eyebrow was cocked to the side.

"So beautiful." I gasped out again. She needed to know. "I wanted to talk to you...I asked Jasper. He said you had a boyfriend."

I saw her face fall slightly before she recovered. Her eyes lit up in fury, I was hopeful it wasn't directed towards me. If I could guess, it was most likely at Jasper.

"How long before…?" I asked trying to change the topic, to diffuse her temper.

"Any minute," she smirked, her eyes dancing over my body and down my torso. "I like that you're bare under that blanket for me... But don't worry, Edward. This time they won't see your erection." She palmed me possessively, rubbing me over the blanket as if to prove her point.

"You're an evil angel, Bella."

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I am just getting started, Edward."

I could marry this girl.

BPOV

Fucking Jasper.

I am going to put tobacco sauce in his lube.

He'd probably like it, though.

I palmed Edward after my warning but he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. I was surprised that he allowed me to do all the things that I've done to him so far. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

"So Edward," I said in my most seductive voice. "How do you like being tied up?"

"I am a little stiff." He said with his crooked smile.

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"I thought I took care of that problem."

"It's a reoccurring problem."

"Hmm." I heard the giggling outside the door. Two girls and a guy walked in and passed without paying us any mind. I turned to look at Edwards face. He was staring at me with a crazy look I had never seen before. "What should we do about that?"

I swallowed as his eyes moved over my body. I felt very self-conscious under his scrutiny, but I tried to hide it, giving him an expectant look.

"I can think of a few things." He growled. He had obviously found his breath again, but there was no way he could be ready already. Plus there was another hour before our break.

"Well, so can I."

"But it is my turn, Bella."

The way he said my name did funny things to my body. Funny, but not surprising. The energy was bouncing off the walls and I felt arousal pooling.

"Edward-"

"Let my arm loose, Bella." He voice was so demanding that it scared me a bit. I moved to the leather strap and unbuckled it slowly.

"What are you going to do?"

"You are my guardian angel. I'll do as I fucking please."

I felt my knees buckle as I watched his eyes darken.

"Come here." I moved forward as his freed hand grabbed my gauzy dress and his long fingers flicked underneath my dress. I felt his fingers touching my thighs as they moved slowly upward.

"Edward," a small gasp escaped as my hands clapped together and the door opened to people.

His fingers pulled at my underwear several times before they moved down my hips and pooled at my feet. I felt his warm finger lightly touch the crease in between my folds but he couldn't get full access at his angle.

I felt him clutch the fabric and pull me forward until I stood at the corner of the table. He bent his arm and I instantly felt his fingers enter me.

"Edward?"

"I love how you say my name, Bella. But shh….I want your hands up and out of my way. Pray, sweet angel, and don't move."

I gave him a nod.

"Keep your eyes on me."

Shit!

I felt him touching me, his eyes feral and dark as my torso moved forward. Was I supposed to just stand here as he fingered me? I had already been standing for over an hour!

"I don't know if I will be able to stand."

"That's the idea."

I moaned as his finger pumped deep inside me. I felt his thumb rolling my clit as he struggled against his other straps. I was glad he was tied up, the idea of him loose made me nervous.

"I will be free, Bella." He said as if he could read my mind, "When I am I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to taste that sweet pussy and feel your hands in my hair. Then I will stop. I will fuck your mouth as your lips surround me. That time you will let me fucking watch it."

I moaned loudly, my hands pressing hard together as countless people moved passed us.

"Edward-" I gasped, feeling him coaxing my g-spot as I buckled forward. My body was over his. His breath hot on my shoulder and neck as my body jerked. I felt the warmth trickle down my leg and the tiny prickling of all of my nerves on fire.

"Shit! Shit!" I stilled my movements, needing more as he thrashed his fingers. It was amazing. I felt my body go limp, taking in his masculine smell in thick pulls of air.

"Sweet angel, that was beautiful. I love how you respond to me."

I nodded. It was all I could do.

"I need up."

I reluctantly moved from on top of him and looked him in the eyes with question.

"I need up. I've lain here too long."

I nodded. He had been there on the wooden table longer than one would expect.

"I'll let the buckles loose." I whispered, fearful that our time was up together and I still buzzing from my orgasm.

"The room will be fine, empty" I said, not looking at him. I pulled off the buckle and moved to his ankles, releasing one as he sat up. I could feel his eyes on me, burning really, but I couldn't bear to look at his face. Things were so much more different with him tied up. Now with him free, I was at a loss and reverting back into typical, invisible Bella mode.

EPOV

Something had changed instantly with my words. I could feel her tension as she let me loose. Her hair was draped over the side of her face as if she needed hide from me. I didn't fucking like it. I pulled up my pants, buttoning them, and leaned forward to pick up her panties. I put them in my pocket, feeling territorial.

"Bella. Let's go get something to eat." I tried to get a reaction. I wanted to be alone with her. I wanted to get to know her better, but she just lifted her shoulders and nodded impassively.

Fuck.

"You don't have to," I said as she finally looked up, shocked. "But I'd like you to." I gave her a smile, careful not to smirk.

I saw her smile as I lifted my arms to her. I sat on the table as she moved forward. People walked through the room, sighing at us as they passed.

"Edward. We need to stay here… to work."

Bella's eyes moved over my face as she bit her lip. She was trying to save me. From what? I jumped off the table toward her as she stumbled back, falling backward onto a few boxes that were props. I caught her easily, smiling. She was clumsy and shy, sweet and beautiful. She had a temper, too. Then I remembered her over me while I lay on the table; that was yet another side of her. A side I wanted to see more of.

I pulled her to me, touching her hair with my fingers and my lips to her cheek. I placed a small kiss, before whispering in her ear, "I will let you tie me up again, Bella. But I am hungry." I pushed myself into her as she moved up my body with a gasp. I knew she could feel how hard I was.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" I moved my chin over the side of her face, feeling the soft pants of breath on my skin.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Do you want me?" I asked again. I wanted to hear her fucking say it.

"Always, Edward." Her fingertips lightly touched my face.

I moaned at her words, closing my eyes so I could feel them seeping into my soul. I would give anything to hear those words again.

I felt her lips tentatively touch mine. But I just stayed still. She needed to find her confidence with me again. I felt her push her lips against me again and I moved my lips slightly. I clutched her hair in my hands so she couldn't move.

"Kiss me" she said, and that was all it took to break my resolve. I pushed my tongue between her lips and twisted her tongue with mine. I heard her moans as we explored each other. But I needed more. I needed dominance. I needed to claim her.

I reluctantly broke away from her kiss, smiling as she whimpered.

"I want you. Right now." I gave her a glare that dare her refuse. "I _need_ you."

With her nod, I moved to the door, locking it and then the next. The people could go around, find another exit, I didn't care...

BPOV

What is happening?

Was I seriously going home with Edward Cullen?

Was I seriously going to be able to fuck my crush and leave? Or watch him leave?

What was this? A one night stand?

I know he had all this pent-up sexual rage since I had been messing with him, but what if this made things weird?

'_I want you'_ '_right now'_ '_I need you'_ he said those things and I just nodded! His voice was raspy with the promises of sex in my ears. I watched him locking the doors and after he was done, he just seemed to turn on me. I felt as I was a lamb to his lion, something to be consumed and as his eyes roamed my body, and I really wanted to be consumed.

So this is real. This is really happening.

I could recover from just a fuck, right? I could use this material for years of self-eroticism.

But I just told him _always_. I wanted him always. I did, it was truthful but did it give him power over me? He stalked towards me and I watched his muscles rippling and my legs suddenly felt the weight of standing so long, I moved and lifted myself onto the wooden table and then he grabbed me.

"Edward?" I watched his eyes on me. I saw his hand grabbing mine and pulling me down. I lay over the wood, as he gracefully moved over my body.

The electricity between us was sizzling as his warm mouth found mine. He fumbled with the hem of my dress. My hands pulled on his pants as he pulled the gauzy cloth up and stared at me. I felt my blush, but he didn't seem to notice. Then I felt him move me until the edge of table and saw him kneel down on the ground. He had my legs lying open over the side of the table.

"Edward," I said again, trying to get his attention as he looked at me, intimately.

"Hmm?"

I swallowed. "It's impolite to stare." I smirked at him, my nerves thrashing under my skin. I watched his fingers dance over my thigh until he touched me. I gave a slight hiss, as he began to massage my clit with little circles.

Faster than I thought possible, his mouth was on mine and I felt the wet strength of his tongue teasing my lip. I opened for him as I felt his finger barely move inside me. It was as if he was mimicking our kiss. I moaned as I felt his tongue move in deep as his fingers pushed in deep. "Edward!" I gasped as he fidgeted. I could guess he was pulling down his pants. I felt him pumping and curling his fingers, but it was agitating, I didn't want that. I wanted _him_.

"I need you, Edward" I said as I pulled away from him. I felt him move back, his eyes carefully watching mine. I gave him a nod as he smiled. The beautiful cock that fit perfectly in my mouth was finally going to be where I needed it most.

I felt him at my core as he slowly pushed inside me. It felt right. It felt as if he was always supposed to be there. I pulled his shoulders forward and rotated my hips up so he could push in all the way. I felt his gasp against my overheated skin as I pushed back into the wood. I pulled him with me and pushed him away.

"Impatient?" He laughed as he began to push in and out of me, teasing me.

"Very."

My eyes squinted closed in response to the sweet hot pressure building inside of me. I tasted his mouth on mine as he grunted with each hard thrust. His fingers dug into my hair and I felt the pull, urging me on, not that I needed the encouragement. I put my fingers in his hair and mirrored his movements. He moaned when my body clenched around him with every push and pull.

Edward pulled away from my mouth, his breathing too ragged to kiss. His eyes were closed as I saw a thick vein popping out over his forehead. I felt the pinch on my nipple, clutching as he sucked in the skin on my neck. I could barely keep up with his ministrations, he moved so swiftly.

"I've wanted to do this since that day you were sitting in the sun, Bella." He pumped into me with abandon as I felt my eyes tearing. "So fucking beautiful. So tight. So wet."

He was too much, his words, his touch, his fucking. I clenched myself to him, gasping his name as I came. I heard our skin slapping together and my body submitted to his. I needed this. I needed him.

I felt him growing, his dick throbbing inside me as he came. I pulled at his nipples, causing several more pumps and a guttural growl. His eyes were wild watching me. It was intense and I clenched my stomach muscles as he jerked inside me again.

"You are mine." His eyes threatened me to refuse, but I couldn't.

I nodded. "Yes."

I saw his smile as he lay down; his arms pulled me flush to his chest. His panting breaths tickling the top of my head.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" His arms wrapped even tighter than I thought was possible.

"Next time…"

"mmm…hmm?"

I pulled away from him to get yet another glare from him.

"Next time, I'm on top and you're going back into in those leather straps. I am going to fuck you the way I want to fuck you."

"Ok." His arms recoiled tighter around me again. "Gimme a few minutes to recover and you can ride me... all night. But unlock the doors first."

I smiled at my exhibitionist, holding him close.

A/N: Some of the other reviewers are asking for more.. what do you think?

I have the next chapters for A soft place to fall. But the Mystic the model and the meek I am torn.. Should their be just a full on lust fuck between Edward and Bella or should they date? Let me know what you want.. cause I've done both and the dating seems slow moving and angsty where the other is you know.. not. :}


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You all know SM is the Dom and we are all her subs… at least she lets us play… **

**Beta'd by: Whitley Twilog and my Mr. to make sure I do Edward right and he maintains his man card. **

BPOV

Ugh. My body is sore.

I think Edward grabbed me harder than I thought when he fucked me. But maybe it was the hardness of the table or the fact that it's been way too long without... I don't know. I really can't complain. I like the feeling, but just not against the hard vinyl seats in my truck.

Carefully, I adjusted myself before I pulled the seat belt across my body. I plugged in my iPod, washing the darkness with the sounds of Katy Perry and gave a quick glare behind me for traffic before I backed out of the parking space. As I shifted the truck, pulling onto the street, I noticed how the night's events seemed to play back in my head with the music becoming its premise.

I thought about how he touched me, his touch branding my skin, burning with the electric charge, his mouth… oh, his mouth… mmm… grabbing his hair. I smiled as I remembered how much he seemed to enjoy being at my mercy. THAT was something that I definitely wanted to try again.

I was disappointed that security ended our impromptu sexing. Apparently, the locked doors caused confusion and panic from the patrons (or so we were told) and security was called to unlock them. We had no choice but to behave with Edward strapped against the wall, and me standing aside from him. It was torture, the night monotonous. The only perk was the hateful glares Edward gave them as they were walking thru causing them pass more quickly.

So, as I pulled up to the flashing red stop light on the deserted street, I remembered the way Edward tasted on my lips, the way he felt inside me, and the way I felt happy, excited. It felt… right, not dirty and my mind was already scheming on what we could do tomorrow night.

Wait… It's past midnight.

I smiled excitedly, turning up my Black Eyed Peas, agreeing that tonight was in fact, going to be a good night and bobbing my head, excited I was going to get fuck Edward. I made him a promise; I was going to fulfill it. I have a moral obligation to ride him shackled on that table.

He made promises, too. My body reacted at the thought of his words. He said he was to going fuck me hard… Well, harder.

He said he wanted me. He asked if I wanted him and I told him _always_.

He said MINE.

And I said YES.

Gah! He really shouldn't ask me questions during sex. It should be considered duress!

My mind swirled with the submissions of my mouth. Did that mean I was his? Or was I just _his_ while he fucked me? There seems to be a need for clarification on that aspect. But that conversation will be awkward so maybe I should choose to ignore the words thrown out in during passion.

Yes. Ignorance is bliss.

I pulled into my darkened driveway; I never seem to remember that the porch light needs fixing until I pull into it at night. Such a thing makes me wish Charlie was still here. Well, almost.

So clutching my keys, I took in a deep breath and prepared to make a run for it. To me, Forks was creepy at night, all of the ominous trees and sounds always seemed to unnerve me.

I pushed the heavy door open wide and could have sworn I saw a shadowed figure lurking just outside my truck.

When it moved I screamed, barely registering the strong hands that covered my mouth and torso. I felt the hardness of a body tighten around me.

EPOV

An insane feeling of loss consumed me as soon as Bella's angelic form walked away from me. The night seemed instantly colder, as the thin mountain air circled around the parking lot and vampires, zombies, and gory bodies all made their way to leave. She descended with them into the darkness and enclosed herself within her old truck. Moments later I heard the motor of her truck roar to life with the glare of the beady red taillights move away. I took in a harsh breath, shivering at the rigid cold.

_I should follow her. _

Such a thought gave me a moment of gratification before my reprimanding thoughts consumed me on how wrong it really was.

_But I could, if only to make sure she got home okay_, I rationalized. After all, how could someone sleep if they had to wonder if the other was home safe and sound?

That was logical, right?

With a smirk, I revved up my car quickly and virtually silently compared to Bella's beast of a truck and I turned onto S. Forks Avenue, swerving effortlessly around the car between me and my Bella. Within seconds I caught up to her easily, watching the silhouette of her head as she cautiously made it down the now deserted street, her head bobbing with whatever she was listening to.

I _could just ask her for her phone number when I got there. She would think the gesture cute, not stalker-ish. _

Bella cautiously braked at the light, well… about 100 yards before the light, her brakes squealing in protest as the engine grumbled its misery the entire time. The truck should be put to rest.

I saw Bella's head twist, looking for any traffic before she slowly tapped on the gas and the truck puttered forward.

I pulled at my hair, frustrated that Bella chose to drive at such an infuriating speed and in such an unsafe vehicle! I could've swerved around her long ago and I would have probably flipped her off and cussed her out as I did so. My knuckles whitened as my hands clutched the steering wheel as I envisioned countless assholes giving her such gestures. She could easily, unknowingly, cause a road rage epidemic; though, I bet Bella wouldn't even notice such attentions.

She needs a new truck. She needs to be safe from such people since they don't know my Bella. They don't know how wonderful and beautiful she is… how sweet and seductive and naughty she can be. I can't help but smile… I know her, intimately.

I licked my lips, remembering her. I envisioned her empowered face sucking in my dick with hallowed cheeks as her large dark eyes were watching me. Of course, I could only imagine such images as she didn't allow me to watch.

Next time I would watch.

Because I did say I would fuck her mouth and I will. I told her so. I keep my promises.

Finally, Bella pulled into the drive way and I pulled up on the street in full view. I remembered this was the Chief's house, so I wasn't about to risk getting my dick shot off.

Except Bella sat in her truck for what seemed like forever.

I ran my fingers through my hair again before I cautiously got out of my car. I didn't want to scare her. I moved forward until I saw see her. Her head was down and so I waited for the door to open. But when I saw her glare within the darkness and felt the agitation and fear, I knew this was a mistake.

She opened her truck door before her screams rippled through the night.

FUCK!

"Bella! It's me!" I gasped. She had twisted herself inside the truck doorway, her eyes wide and I could see one hand pulling back her hair, while the other clutched the keys in a rigid fist. I cupped her mouth closed with my hand and pulled her to me, holding her as I tried to soothe her with my voice.

"Bella, angel… it's just me Edward. Please calm down."

She twisted to face me and I let her.

"Bastard!" She gasped, her fists balled and hitting my chest. "You scared the fuck out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I smiled at her, raising my eyebrows and waiting for her to calm down. Her breathing was harsh but she slowly relaxed. Her eyes blinked, her hand moving over her mouth as she took a deep calming breath in and it shuddered out.

Finally she moved away from me, pushing me out of the way before she slammed the truck door shut.

I stood there in the dark night, waiting for a cue.

Bella glared at me; there was fury and excitement in them. It was such an aphrodisiac.

"Don't fucking do that again."

I smirked, "You have a dirty mouth, Bella." Her glare narrowed and darkened even more. I could love her. My blood was already free flowing ready to pounce her.

"Yeah? That's because your dick was in it so shut the fuck up, Edward!"

I licked my lips, watching her watch the gesture. I saw her head shake off whatever thought she was thinking as her lip pulled into her mouth by her teeth. I imagined her doing that to the head of my cock. It would be a pleasant feeling. A little teeth is nice, sometimes.

"What are you doing here, at my house?" She watched me more warily now, walking carefully up the few steps and across her porch. But I remained silent, following her. I liked fucking with her almost as much as fucking her. "Did you follow me?" She stopped at the door and turned to face me. "Well?"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, just watching her face grow dim.

"You gonna tell me or do I need to kick you in your balls?"

"You said to shut the fuck up, Bella, so I was... _shutting the fuck up_."

I chuckled, she looked wicked with her lip curled, thinning her plump lips. "So I did." Her voice rippled through me and I felt the charge of electricity connecting us.

"Yeah…" I folded my arms over my chest, "I could have said 'cat got my tongue,' but that was actually your pussy." I raised an eyebrow and a gave a soft smile before licking my bottom lip slowly. She watched intently, and then her breathing stopped.

_God, I love fucking with her_.

"Mmm." I moaned. "You remember…"

She shook her head and pulled back her hair, letting it fall over her face. I snickered quietly, watching as she turned away nervously and fumbled with the lock and key.

"Come in, Edward." She slipped into the room and I followed her inside. It was dark just like the outside, but without even a night light and I didn't like it. I made a mental note to remedy that, tomorrow.

She flicked on the switch and the orangey light filled the room. Bella put her purse and keys down before she turned to watch me take in the room. I gave her a polite smile before I sat on the couch. She moved around the house, flicking on the kitchen light. I could hear the fridge open and close before Bella walked back into the room and handed me one of the two bottles of water in her hands, but didn't sit down. Instead she gave me a sly look. "You know, I really like that you can do as you're told. That comment didn't escape me, Edward... But really, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like staying with my parents." I answered simply.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she almost dropped the bottle of water.

"What I'm doing here... I am staying with my parents while school's out and I didn't feel like staying there. Well, _that_ and I forgot to get your phone number."

She laughed, but still didn't sit down. She seemed to be either nervous or cautious. As she walked to the stair case and I looked around for any sign of her father.

"He's not here so you can relax, Edward." Her hand palmed the railing and I felt it in my pants. Her palm had clutched me the same way.

I cleared my throat, looking away, "Where is he?"

She released a small sigh before she stepped up the stairs. I moved to follow her.

"In La Push. Once my mom got remarried, my dad finally accepted she wasn't coming back. I guess he always held on to the hope that she would. So he usually stays with Sue Clearwater in La Push."

I nodded, not that she noticed, and following her into a bedroom. It was not the master bedroom. "So is this house yours?"

"Er, yes and no."

My hands ran through my hair. "Okay, where do you live, when you don't live here?"

"Seattle."

_Fuck yeah_!

I put my hands on her hips feeling them move with each step forward.

I pulled backward slightly as I stepped forward to have her up against my chest. My cheek touching the dark veil of her chestnut hair and I whispered, "So do I."

Bella turned, her hair still shielding her face. "You do?"

I nodded. My hands moved from her hips over her stomach. I couldn't help it. My fingers flared to find her core and when I felt her breathing hitch I knew I had found what I wanted. What I needed. My fingers circled her mound, giving Bella some friction and she stiffened. I felt her breathing hitch before she moved forward, my hands moving back onto her hips as we stepped up the last few steps. In a moment we were in her bedroom. I took in the room before pulling her back against my chest.

"Bella," I moaned, "can I fuck you now? It's tomorrow."

This was logic I knew she couldn't refute. Her eyes moved over me and she sucked in her lip.

"No,"

"No?"

Bella shook her head shyly, "No. I need to shower. So do you."

"I can fuck you in the shower." I smiled, nodding. My mind was already calculating the ways I could take her as the hot water rushed over our cold skin.

"No," she giggled and my body felt the vibration flow through my veins.

"Can I fuck you when we get out of the shower?" She turned to give me a harmless glare.

"No-" I pulled her face to mine, covering her mouth with mine as my fingers weaved through her hair, holding her to me.

"I don't like, no." I gasped, grinding into her. "So where and when can I have you?" Her hands pulled hard at my hair, her tongue moving with mine, my blood flowing south, my erection painful. My fists clutched at her gauzy dress. My hips thrusted, trying to find hers.

"Edward," she whimpered, moving away.

"Bella, I like you. I want you. I need you." I said, pulling her back to me. I was being forward, I didn't care.

"But-"

I looked at her, searching her features for truth. "You said you were mine."

"Yes… I did, but-"

"So you're mine." I didn't want to hear her argument. I pulled her mouth to mine and tempted her lips to let me in. With a sigh, she started kissing me back hard and my arms moved down her body. I wanted her, so fucking bad.

Reluctantly she pulled away, "I did say I was yours. But words during sex-"

"No, no taking it back. I own your ass, Bella." I laughed so she could see I was joking. Based on the smirk I got and the punch as she walked away from me I knew she took my joke. "So?"

"So- it's time to shower the sex and make up off of us and then it's time for bed, Edward. It's been a long night." She pulled some clothes out from various drawers and went into the bathroom. I followed her. It seemed like something I was going to do for the rest of my life.

I started stripping in front of her, readying myself for my sexless shower. I ignored her gawking, waiting anxiously for her to disrobe.

"I never said we were showing together." Bella flushed before she slowly lowered her dress. I couldn't help but stare.

"I'll be good… this time." I smiled.

Bella took off her bra and covered herself with her hands as she carefully stepped into the shower. I saw the heated steam curling over the shower curtain, knowing the water was scalding hot. Stepping in, I felt the pleasurable pain as the water was lucky enough to kiss her pale ivory skin, and sting me with its touch. But I didn't care. Bella was completely bare before me.

Beautiful.

I kept my hands to myself, as promised as Bella washed and left the shower quickly, leaving me in there by myself. I used her shampoo and conditioner, breathing the scent into my lungs, getting used to it.

After getting out and drying off with the towel she left me, I walked into an almost darkened room. Bella was watching me from underneath the thick comforter. She looked so beautiful with her wet hair flared over her pillow.

Her eyes widened as I moved closer to the bed.

"I sleep naked," I warned her, rewarded by her giggle.

"Good to know."

I got into Bella's bed, moving her warm body flush with my now, cold one, my hard cock resting against her back. It was there if she wanted it.

XXX

I reached over in the darkness searching for the body lying close by and pulled her closer. She is warm. She is soft. She smells of flowery soap and strawberry shampoo. She is mine. I hear her soft gasp before she settles back into me.

We fall back asleep.

XXX

I smell bacon. The smell is thick and warm and it covers me in warmth. I haven't had someone make me breakfast since I was a kid. I followed my nose downstairs and saw Bella. She held the tongs and was carefully looking into the pan on the stove, she fumbled around the pan, flipping the bacon and quickly covered it back up with the lid. I could see the tight, brown yoga pants she was wearing and a matching pink and brown shirt. I became instantly aroused, curious on what positions she was capable of doing, and how limber she could be.

"Do you want some help?" I moved cautiously behind her. It was not wise to scare someone cooking bacon.

Her head turned to me with a, "_hmm_," and she smiled seeing me. I let her eyes move over my body. I wasn't wearing a shirt on purpose. I know she could see how happy I was to see her. I was. She should know.

Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth, her hand pulling back her hair, and I gave a minute movement towards her with my hips. She flushed a dark pink as her eyes found mine.

"Or do you want the bacon to burn?"

She gasped, twisting too fast and stumbling forward. I moved behind her, clutching her to my chest and took the tongs away.

"Careful, angel. You're supposed to be watching over me, remember?" The soft words lingered in her ear, as she moaned. I couldn't help that my voice was so seductive.

I pulled her away from the stove, removed the bacon which luckily was not burnt, and turned off the stove.

"I think I'll be bringing a step stool tonight. It's too long to have to stand."

I nodded, eating a strip of bacon as she moved over the stove and cracked eggs into the pan.

"I can lay you over the table." The thought of her lying there waiting for the pleasure I could bring her was an all new aphrodisiac. I could tease her, touch, taste her-

Bella snorted, "I bet you would like that."

"Would you let me?" My body stilled, awaiting her answer.

"I have already let you lay me over the table…"

"But like… that... Like I was." _Please say yes. Please say yes_.

She was so red. I was curious in what she could be thinking, but I couldn't tell. It was frustrating.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

She exhaled a shaking breath. "Yes, maybe. But I have plans for you tonight, so not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

She flushed impossibly more red, "Maybe."

"So, what were you saying? You have plans for us for tonight?"

I could see the evil glint in those angelic eyes. It did crazy, possessive things to my body, and then she smirked.

"I do."

**A/N: I am gonna end it there to leave you needy, remember…**_"Next time, I'm on top and you're going back into in those leather straps. I am going to fuck you the way I want to fuck you."_** Go Bella! This isn't gonna be all angst-y and the next chapter for sure there will be sexin' back on the table. I don't have any specific outline for this since it was a one shot. **

***Thanks to all the peeps that tracked my ass down and added me and this to all their alerts. :} Add me to your face book if you're mostly sane and fucking awesome. **

**I am team Jasper (cough) Jackson (cough) as you know... I can't help but want to do an Alice/ Jazz outtake of their time on the table. You can tell me if you want it.**


	3. Chapter 3 JxA outtake

Guardian Angel Chapter #3

**A/N: This chapter I feel needs a warning it is MA for a reason. Also the toy used in this chapter is considered to be used for Advanced BDSM play only. I have not personally used them, but I am using creative license for them in my story… so just…eh…go with it cause it's fiction and consensual. :} Oh, and thanks for waiting…**

**The point was to get the girl half naked and in chains, right?**

**Beta'd by Suebee0619**

Jasper's Point of View

"Now you listen to me."

As the early morning air bit at my flesh, I watched Alice twirl around as she clicked the locks on the door on the far side of the room. She flitted silently over to the other side of the room, before flicking the other locks in place. I watched her turn and sashay toward me like a Lynx stalking prey, her eyes dark and lustful.

"I will not have you questioning my intentions, southern boy. This is my rodeo."

Alice stood over me and then I noticed she was palming something in her petite hands. I gasped, instantly stiffening, seeing my leather belt for an instant before her face twisted wickedly. Her little tongue darted out as she folded the belt in half and snapped it.

Fuck!

The sound ripped through the air as my body thrust forward and I moaned.

Quickly, Alice lifted my head and had the leather belt I had worn today tied over my eyes. She knew I hated that.

She giggled and my dick couldn't help but react, bowing to her. It seemed like the only thing I could move willingly at the moment.

"My, aren't we polite!" she gasped, palming my cock with cold fingers. "How I love to be saluted..." Alice snickered.

"Yes, Ma'am," I drawled out slowly. I knew my accent and voice flustered her. I cocked a devious half smile and turned my head in the direction of her voice as she pulled upwards on my dick.

"Remember when you said that I looked so cute… like an Ewok?" Her grip tightened around my dick and I bit back my smirk. This was not a conversation I wanted to have while belted to the table, blindfolded, and her palming my dick. I knew this wasn't going to end well, and anything I would say would just get me in more trouble. No doubt she was hoping for that.

"Hmm… no answer? Interesting."

Something sent a sharp electric pulse or buzz over my skin, but almost as soon as I felt it- it was gone. I didn't know if I had imagined it or not.

"I must say I am glad you didn't say Yoda. 'Cause, _in trouble you would be_,' she mimicked with her high pitch. Fuck, it was funny, but I didn't dare laugh.

"What you did in the Star Wars section was naughty, Jasper."

"I thought you liked it, baby." I let my mouth slip up and curled my lip into a sinister smirk to make up for it.

I remembered how beautiful she looked as her body recoiled, and her hands clutched tightly on my arms as she orgasmed. Her pouty mouth had opened into a small o, as she panted over my skin as her eyes shut tightly. I moved inside her as she came, thrusting hard as I held the Darth Invader vibrator on her clit. Shit, I remember how fucking tight she got! I had never seen her react in such a way, and I couldn't wait to do try it again. Maybe add something a little more… maybe a pinky.

Soft, newly gloved hands fluttered over my chest. I took an intake of breath at the euphoric feeling.

"Star Wars is a man's wet dream… so phallic and fetish-y." She whispered in my ear as a finger traced up my chest, over my neck, and back down again.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't notice anyway. "It's a creative masterpiece."

"It's boring."

I knew she was trying to get me riled. She usually would say something obtuse on purpose so we could argue and the tension level would rise. Verbal foreplay. She knew about my empathic sensitivities and hell if she didn't love to manipulate them.

"Star Wars can be sexy. You can make anything sexy, baby."

"Oh yes," she said, sardonically, "being compared to a furry little forest creature in a gnome hat... How romantic."

Something cold touched my skin. I moved, trying to get away from it, and my body shuddered.

"And I don't care what you say, that George Lucas was totally into fetish play. Maybe that's why guys like it so much. Maybe that's why you like _this_ so much."

Something hot touched me. _What the fuck was that? _My breath came out in pants, my senses heightened. When I didn't feel anything more, I exhaled the breath I was holding, breathing in deeply and relaxing back into the wood.

"You would make a lovely Princess Leia, darlin'."

She laughed, "That girl in chains with that blob thing? Lovely."

The point was to get the girl half naked and in chains, right? I didn't understand her complaint. She would look amazing in chains.

I mean, what would she complain about next, dungeons and dragons? She'd probably think that was a way for computer nerds to fantasize and role play with their swords/ dicks in a BDSM realm, but, whatever. Hey, that might not be a bad idea... _Mmm, Alice in a modified iron maiden as I play with her clit_… _unable to move, while I taunted her as the iron bars cut into her sharp nipples, her head cocked back in ecstasy..._ I would need to think about making that new fantasy into fruition...

Oh! Maybe we could do a little role playing to a Harry Potter scene?

No… Harry Potter has too many small creatures, and with her tiny frame, she would take it personally. Not to mention if I ever threw my sock at her, I may not live through it. Plus, those blue pixies were fucking insane little fuckers and the mermaids with teeth? They made my dick whimper.

So… no on the Harry Potter sex scene.

"…maybe you wanna touch tips with Eddie's light saber. I could ask Bella.. Ya never know.. " She snickered.

Wait. What?

I felt pressure on my lips for a moment before she moved away and I lost all my previous musings.

"Let's play."

Her words sent a shock wave throughout my body. My hands curled into fists as I felt each of my muscles recoil into spasms.

"No slash, Alice."

A slight breathy giggle tickled in my ear, "I know how much you like it when I put my mouth on you, Jasper," hot breath trailed over the skin of my chest. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I know how much you… Love. My. Mouth."

It felt like satin covered fingers were dancing over my stomach. All previous conversations dissipated as I concentrated on her words.

"Do you love my mouth, Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you want to _love_ my mouth?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Because surely you can't fuck my mouth in the precarious predicament you find yourself in." Alice giggled as her satin gloved hand curled around my cock again. It was warm and soft and moved easily over the swollen flesh.

I groaned, loudly, "Love me."

"Oh. I will." She giggled again, and I couldn't help my body's reaction to it.

I felt her other gloved hand grab my cock, twisting as the other one pushed up and down. My head hit the table hard, as my fingers bit into the wood.

"Alice-" I seethed. I was going to lose control quickly if she continued her ministrations.

"Hmm?" she giggled. Then I felt her mouth encompass the head of my cock, her tongue pushing onto the tip before circling the round head.

I pushed my hips up, feeling more of her mouth cover my cock.

"Tsk tsk, Jasper. So impatient."

My hips lifted, trying to find the warmth of her mouth, but it was gone. The hands were gone, the satin touch gone.

"Come back to me, baby. I apologize," I smiled. "You're just too sexy for your own good. Please put that pretty mouth of yours back on me."

There was a sharp electric pulse on my skin, and this time my body reacted to it. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" I felt the pulse on my stomach and my body thrust forward slightly. "This?"

"Yes!" I gasped as she held whatever she had on the tip of my dick. "Fuuuuck!" Then it was gone.

"Oh, something I got on a whim… an inspired purchase."

"What is it?"

"You may think of it as… a light saber of sorts." Alice snickered. She palmed the toy and lightly touched my leg with it. It gave another buzz of electricity and my hip thrust in reaction.

I could feel her eyes on me, watching my reaction. "I like it."

"I can tell," Alice snickered before moaning lightly.

The light buzz went over my body and I could feel my hair standing on end. I released the tension in my muscles that I was holding and just enjoyed the feeling.

"I like pleasing you. Watching your reactions. It does funny things to me, Jasper. I wanna see how far I can push you."

I growled with her soft spoken words.

"How bad do you want me?"

I felt a slight pop on my skin over my thigh. It gave a slight sting, but nothing painful or uncomfortable.

"How bad do you need me?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"So bad."

"Hmm. So not very much." She moved away from me and I instantly felt chaotic. I was reeling with what might happen when she came back. "Maybe this will help?"

Her satin gloved hands palmed my erection, and my body instinctively bucked. She pulled and pushed up the shaft in amazing ecstasy.

"Yes, Alice. Just like that."

He hands left their ministrations. "You and your mouth. You would think you would learn. I know what will shut that mouth of yours."

Small steps flitted around the room and then she was close. Her satin hands touched me again and I smiled, feeling the pleasure.

"That feel good?" she asked, wickedly.

"Mmm."

Then there was a violent rush of cold as her mouth enveloped me. My jaw locked, my body rigid and twitching under the feeling.

"Ice-" I seethed. My body bucked and moved, trying to get away from the cold.

"Fuck! Shit! That is fucking cold!"

My body reacted negatively as she snickered, moving her icy mouth off of my dick.

She obliged, and a wet, hot mouth encompassed me. My whole body went rigid. She fucking owned me. I let out a hiss trying not to surge forward.

"Oh fuck!" My jaw clenched as her hot mouth sucked me hard. "What the hell!"

"Hmm?" She giggled.

"You mouth was so fucking hot!"

She moaned her agreement, her hot tongue lapping at my cock. It was pure bliss and I needed more.

"More."

"More?" Her voice was inquisitive. Inquisitive Alice was not good.

I felt her move away for a moment and then slowly move back toward me. Her gloved hands grabbed me up and I relaxed with a smile.

"Holy shit!" Her mouth had ice in it or something again, because my frigid dick shrunk and my balls sought shelter against my perineum.

Alice's giggle filled the room. "Is it cold in here?" Her hands caressed me, trying to coax my dick to come back out to play. I was pretty pissed, but it wasn't as if I could go anywhere.

"Ahh, you're mad. That is so cute." There were more pulls on me, her fingers coaxing and warm and my body soon betrayed me. I felt myself harden for her. "Are you tired of my teases?"

I didn't answer, just turned my head away from her.

The belt was removed from around my head so I closed my eyes. I was being petulant, but I didn't care.

"I love pleasing you, Jasper. Playing with you and teasing you. I love your touch and the whispered words that you say. I love how you smile when you talk and that crooked grin. But sometimes I wonder if your mom smacked you in the back of your head and it stuck that way, because you make that face a lot."

I laughed. "It's possible; I was pretty ornery growin' up." Fuck. She made me talk. I glared at her, but she smiled warmly, as her fingers fiddled with my bindings.

"Maybe the ice was too far." She looked sad, almost upset, and I watched her carefully, trying to get a read on her. She had a flip to her switch and it would be nothing for her to be humble one moment, and lively the next.

"It was fucking cold," I said, sitting up and rubbing my wrists. I leaned forward to unstrap my ankles and, once I was freed, my glare darkened over her. She had better run.

GA 3

Alice's point of view

"You better fucking run." He said quietly, and I couldn't help the thrill that rushed through me as I squealed. I knew he'd give me mere seconds to get away, so I thrashed through the door, closing it behind me. I moved through the darkness of our haunted house. It was extremely creepy, being by myself around all the props, but I moved quickly, trying to hide silently.

I hid behind one of the dangling body props covered with sticky spider webbing. It was not really somewhere I wanted to linger, but if I didn't hear him come closer, I would move again.

My breath panted out of my chest, and I could feel the crisp air seep through the cracks of the walls. I shuddered, hitting the prop and causing it to swing. I heard a sinister chuckle filter through the air, and I covered my hand over my mouth trying to suppress my gasp.

"Seems someone's been caught in the web, eh little ladybug?" He moved forward silently. I hated that about him. He would make an excellent special ops guy or Seal or something since he was so stealthy. But it didn't help me.

"A violet wand, butterfly? Zapping me with your new '_inspired'_ toy. Those fuckers are dangerous at best."

Lady bug? Butterfly? Ugh. Stupid jerk. But I knew what he was doing. He often caught me by my reactions to his words, but not this time. With my hand covering my mouth, it would be easy to stay silent.

"I have to hand it to you, though. It's going to be my pleasure to use it on you. Like a _bug zapper_." Jasper chuckled evilly at his joke.

I saw a flicker of purple light, knowing instantly he was palming my toy. Shitfuckshit!

"Bzzzzzt." Jasper taunted.

"Quit referring to me as a fucking bug, Jasper Whitlock!" I cupped my mouth closed with a gasp and realized I had moved out into the open.

Oh.

Shit.

Jasper was smiling wickedly at me.

"Hello, my little bloodsucker. Let's play."

My body moved down and back into the corner. But he moved too quickly! He grabbed my hand as I struggled backward and pulled me towards him, quickly grabbing my other hand and placing them both in one of his. Struggling, at this point, was futile.

"Jasper," I gasped.

"Shhh. No talking. You talk too much."

I moaned and whined as he grabbed the toy again. I didn't notice he had put it down to grab me, but he was a slick motherfucker.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right, baby."

He moved me out of the room and over to the dirty and dusty desk.

"Strip."

I felt my body shudder with his command, my knees folding together as I felt him release my hands. They were already sore, but I didn't dare ease their strain. I knew he was watching me.

My clothes fell from my body easily, and I felt his body pushing against me.

"Lean forward over the desk and spread your legs."

I quickly obeyed him and felt his fingers flare apart my lips. I moaned, laying my head down on the desk.

Smack!

Jasper smacked my pussy, and I felt the shock and pain and ecstasy as I cried out.

"What the hell, Jasper?" I cocked my head back to glare at him, only to receive another smack right over my clit.

"You like that, baby? I know you do." I felt his fingers rubbing out the sting from his smack; my body moved backward as my back arched. "You're gonna want something to hold on to… grab the edge of the desk."

I did what he said, my fingers coiling over the edge as he pushed his finger inside me.

"So fucking wet for me, Alice. You want my cock?"

"Ung-"

"Yes. Don't talk." I felt his fingers invade me, pumping in and out as his other hand kneaded my ass. I felt his cupped hand smack the flesh and his fingers curled. I felt a chill over my back, as my body shuddered.

"Fuck you get so tight when I do that!"

I panted as he pushed and curled his fingers in me. I felt his body move over me as his arm reached around to play with my clit, flicking it with his fingers. My body moved back seeking his, seeking release.

"Fuck me, Jasper."

I felt his fingers withdraw from my body. His fingers stopped playing with my clit and he moved away.

I whimpered, turning back to look at him, but there was a darkness. I must not have noticed him killing the lights.

"Jasper?"

My body shook involuntarily. I didn't like the dark.

"This isn't funny."

My lips curled in anger, trying to pull myself together, but the sight I saw before me caused me to gasp.

**A/N:**

**Bom. Bom. Bom. **

**I have to stop it here… so it's to be continued… lol. Ya know, if you want. E and B are almost done so I will try to have that out next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, early! Whoa. Ha ha ha! So I know I said next time Eddie would be on the table, but I guess I fibbed. He will be…soon. E&B 5 is started and it's back in the torture chamber. I should be much better at updating now that a lot of RL drama and sickness is gone... Oh.. And to answer a couple questions, it won't be a D/s ff- more like a scene play, Bella will be mostly in control as the story warrants… **

**As ever, SM's stuff is not mine. I just wish she'd share... lol. Please don't steal, be creative. Enjoy.**

**Beta'd by: ****Suebee0619 who is awesome and I want to keep her. Maybe she won't mind? **

**Ugh. I****like him so much better tied down.**

Guardian Angel Chapter 3

Edward is a master at distraction.

He is also used to getting his way.

And maybe, beyond his trust and control issues, he is starved for attention.

The thought resonated with me, churning.

But this morning I had a plan. I was going to make my stalker sex god breakfast and then I was going to send him on his way.

I watch, in mild amusement, as he moves around my apartment in only his boxers. I can see the head of his cock bobbing its head out in greeting, giving me a nod and suggestion, eagerly bouncing up with each of my stolen glances in hope or acknowledgement.

It's comical, really, if at all a little tragic.

"You should shower." I say with nonchalance before taking a bite of my eggs on toast. Edward moves to stand before me, lifting up the water bottle to his very beautiful mouth and takes a gulp. I watch his throat constrict and pull the liquid within him with awe as my eyes travel down his chest and over his stomach.

"I mean it. Go shower; do your guy stuff.." He looks too good. He needs to leave.

"Mmm." he says. It's guttural and deep and my eyes catch movement below his waist. I am greeted with the slit eye of his erection and I swear it winks. I can't help but choke a little and clear my throat, but I am sure he doesn't buy it.

He really needs to leave or I will be fucking him on this counter!

"Edward, I mean it! You can't stay here all day. You really shouldn't have stayed the night-"

"My face is up here Bella… wrong head." I feel my face blush instantly and I look too quickly to his face. He is smirking devilishly for a moment then he pouts, "You want me to leave?"

"I need you to." I whisper but by the look on the face he doesn't believe me. My throat constricts and his body is moving closer into my space.

Ugh. I like him so much better tied down.

GA

Edward was clearing our breakfast plates when I snuck away to take a shower. I thought that it would be better than any awkward goodbyes, even if I was going to be working with him again tonight.

I turned on the water, correcting it to warm so all the hot wouldn't be gone before I even got undressed and then went back into my room, grabbing my things and laying out the matching white lace bra and panty set that would go well with my angel costume, and quickly undressed. I tested the water, turning and turned it hotter before stepping in. Mmm, I bet Edward would be amazing soapy and slippery... I could imagine how the bubbly lather would drift over his tight, lithe muscles.

"I was just going to say goodbye-" Edward called through the steam and I gasped, slipping a bit as I turned to face him.

"Oh, -but… you're showering," he smirked, "mind if I watch?"

My arms instinctually tried to cover myself, but it was in vain so I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't appreciate his insolent smile. "I thought you were leaving?"

He laughed, "How could I, knowing you are naked and wet in the next room? I know you like to torture me, but Bella- that is severe."

Edwards smirk fell from his face. "I couldn't leave the front door open knowing you are here vulnerable… wet… slippery-"

I scoffed, but my mind was racing. Should I invite him in? Should I make him leave? If he stays, would he think I'm sexy? I mean, he's already seen me naked… but should I act all sexy porn-star in the shower or should I just do what I would normally?

I bit my lip trying to think. I would probably end up slipping trying to be sexy…

Edward gave me a huge grin.

"Umm,"

Edward was leaning up against the sink, wearing the clothes he had on last night, but my eyes landed on the bulge in his pants- he was already rock hard. I felt a little alarmed, so I looked away, taking the loofa and squirting a dollop of the strawberry champagne body wash with pheromones in it. I squished it under the spray as I twisted to eye back to him carefully. He hadn't moved and the soap lathered, scenting the iridescent mist of hot vapor, so I ran the loofa over my skin.

There was a distinct intake of air, then, "Beautiful," but I ignored it. I needed to stay in control; not let him affect me.

I pulled it across my chest in soft swirls, the soap dancing over my skin as I smiled. I was doing for Edward exactly as I had just envisioned him doing for me. Such a thought heightened the experience as I let out a slight moan, my body responding with excitement.

My fingers curled and straightened as I caressed my body. I bit my lip as I looked at him shyly from the side; my damp hair falling across half of my face.

"Fucking sexy." he gasped. His hand drifted from his side and my eyes widened, but I recovered fast. He rubbed himself over his pants. I could see he was already hard once he pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants and let them fall."Touch yourself." he demanded with dark eyes, watching my movements as he palmed himself.

I touched my tongue to my bottom lip nervously before I let my fingers drift over my hardened nipple. I gasped softly, twisting it slightly and cocked back my head. I took a deep breath in and wiped the soapy loofa over my breast. The bubbles separated on either side of my nipple and I giggled as my hand drifted down lower. I heard his breath catch as I turned away from him, refusing to let him see me touch myself.

Edward let out a growl and I snickered silently, as I moaned and gasped as my fingers worked my clit. With small circles, my fingers glided over the sensitive nerves. It had been too long since I took the time to touch myself and now with an audience, it was both mortifying and exciting."Let me see." He said and I looked back at him, wickedly, still refusing him the sight of my touch. His fingers were gliding back and forth over his erection as he leaned on the vanity, but he didn't seem embarrassed at all. I felt emboldened.

"You are in so much trouble, Edward." I scolded then moaned before turning toward him. My head moved back as I increased my movement. "You just wait…mmmm… 'til tonight…. and I have you at my…. Ohh… mercy."

I heard a growl and looked at Edward's tight face. His dark glare was penetrating. He was stalking forward, already off the counter and in an instant was opening the shower door.

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to move further inside the shower as he stepped into the warm water. In an instant he had my wrists in his hands and against the wall in an instant. He held me there, breathing thick pulls of air, causing his nostrils to flare.

Oh. Fuck.

Teeth teased the skin on my neck as he pushed himself between my legs, but not inside. He held my hands with one of his and the other grabbed his cock. He smacked my pussy with it and my body shuddered from being cold and excited.

"I will take whatever punishment you want to give me, but I need to fuck you… right now." He glared at me, looking into my eyes as if he were asking for permission.

My legs wobbled and he pulled my wrists higher on the tiled wall. I turned my head away from him, feeling the drops of water hitting my face as he moved down to his knees, his face inches from my core, pulling my arms down with him.

"Now, like I said before. Let. Me. See."

He released one of my hands and it shook as I made my way over my body. My fingers flittered over my wet stomach before drifting down, rubbing myself slightly, and feeling his breath on my skin. I flicked my clit and my fingers coaxed the flesh as my knees bent forward.

"More." He growled. My fingers circled once more before my index finger slid inside. I was wet. I pulled my finger out, and put it in his mouth. He pulled the digit in and sucked hard; all I could do was whimper. I felt his teeth bite my finger before he released it, grasping my hand as he moved my fingers over my clit.

"Edward." I sighed. I needed more than this and I knew we would be in a frigid shower in mere moments. I pulled my hand away from his grasp, turning off the water. His mouth touched me, licking me; my knees buckled, and my freed palm grasped his shoulder. I heard his laugh and in an instant I was up in the air, straddling him. He ducked us out of the shower before pulling me up and over his shoulder, carrying me into the bedroom.

I squealed, trying to hold on to him, but he was so slippery that I folded forward. "Let me down!"

"Hell no." he laughed. "You're mine and you are a fucking tease. If I let you go, there's no doubt you would slip away."

I couldn't help but smack him, making my hands sting and only causing him to laugh.

I was thrown on the bed and I scurried to move away from him, giggling. But Edward grabbed my ankle, twisted me onto my back, and pulled me underneath him.

"Mine." He smirked. His hand grasped my breast roughly and his head bowed forward pulling it into his mouth, hard. I couldn't help but tremble. Lips moved over my body, giving me sharp bites and soft kisses. I settled under him, submitting to him.

Big mistake.

I have learned three things about Edward in the past 3 minutes…He was not to be trusted.

He was very good with a sheet.

I think I might love him.

I watched in awe as Edward quickly had my hands tied up with my bed sheet and had that tied to the leg of the bed before I knew what had even hit me. It made me wonder how he did it so fast. Maybe it scared me a little, but with my body throbbing and wet, I was distracted.

Once I was secure, I watched Edward move around the bed, stalking me, watching me. He would cock his head to the side, his stare intense and intimidating. My body shivered under his scrutiny.

"Edward?"

His dark eyes lifted to mine and I bit my lip. My nerves were fraying and too close to my skin. I felt one touch could fracture me forever.

Edward moved forward, stalking his prey with a wicked glare. I was prey. I liked it.

I pulled on my bindings which caused his sinister laugh. "Going somewhere?"

I began to fidget more, but it was futile. Edward's hands clutched my hips, causing me to still.

Green eyes watched brown as his body folded over mine before his tongue circled over my damp skin, making its way down. I whimpered as he tickled me. His fingers embedded themselves within me, touching my G spot as they pumped quickly inside me. Soon I was panting, thrashing, crying out; but he didn't seem deterred.

"I think I like you tied up, Bella." He snickered and I may have kicked at him for his comment or for stopping… it's debatable.

"Shut up," I grumbled feeling his tongue sucking me in. He was evil with that tongue.

Evil tongue.

Evil fingers.

Ecstasy.

My hips moved against his hold, adding friction. But he started his ministrations more aggressively, as if he was on a mission.

He tightened his grasp on my hips as one hand moved up to my left nipple, twisting and pulling it as he pumped two of his fingers in, enjoying the noises I was making.

"Do you want to come, baby?" He asked and I almost lost it right there.

"Mmm, yes."

He pumped harder and I felt my body tighten. I was so close… I just needed a little more.

"You don't sound convincing. How **bad** do you want to come?"

My eyes opened to glare at him. He ran his stubbled jaw over my sex and whined, then glared harder. I was about to go exorcist on him. I eyed his cock, "How bad do you value parts of your anatomy?"

He stopped completely, curiously, judgingly.

"Ugh. Let me go, fuck head." I struggling again, it was not very convincing because he laughed.

Beautiful head cocked back laugh.

I could kick him in the nuts and laugh. That would be funny too, I think.

I do not appreciate being sexually deprived.

"Don't like the tables turned?" Playful smirk, light playful eyes. Dick tapping at my girl parts.

I seethed.

"You seem to forget you will be at my mercy tonight," evil smirk. "I am gonna turn you on the table and stick that strap on Alice has in the drawer and fuck you with it."

Edward gaped at me.

Pale. Or paler.

"Don't you dare." His eyes narrowed, and I must say it is just too fucking hot not to taunt him if this was my reward. Worry faced Edward was one of my favorites.

"I am gonna ball gag you, too. I am gonna stick that big BALL in your mouth as I fuck that sweet, tight ass of yours." Snicker.

I think he growled.

I think I laughed.

I think I regretted it instantly when he tightened my bindings.

GA

Edward left me tied in the bed.

I watched him leave, cursed at him. He turned and smiled at me, closing the door behind him.

I vowed to remember this.

"So tell me about this crush you had on me." He started as I pulled on my bindings. Edward walked around the bed, watching me.

"No, that's okay."

He smirks that devil smirk and sucks in a nipple. I feel his teeth and I moan a little. He is evil and he is seducing me. Again. Or is it still? This cannot end well for me.

"Tell me, Bella." He moves over my stomach, kissing me just over my belly button and it's intimate and it may be a little weird.

"I can't remember. It was so long ago."

He chuckles and his tongue traces down my skin towards my bits and I feel the chill. His tongue sucks on my clit and I look down to see that this is almost as I pictured him yesterday when he asked, _how do you want me? _There could be no way he's a mind reader… right?

"It wasn't that long ago and you remembered it," nibble… nibble "just yesterday you were talking about it."

I am so over my head it isn't even funny.

"So I am thinking… I will torture you… sexually… until you can remember."

My mind is reeling and my head is shaking back and forth. Why does want to know? "Are you that self involved?"

Edward gives me a glare. I think he knows my defenses. I have mad skills in diversion… yet I can't seem to get him out of my house, or to let me go... _I don't want to be let go-_ but that is beside the point.

"Tell me."

I gave a disgusted scoff, relenting. "What do you want me to say? The obvious? Every girl wanted you, every guy wanted to be you. Not anything new; nothing you didn't already know." My hips bucked as he blew cold breath over me. Fuck.

"I want to only know about your crush, sweet angel."

Hmm... Maybe I could play with him. Fuck with his head-

"How about I do what you did to me…" he interrupted my thoughts, "use the reward system you implemented."

My face scrunched in anger. He was so going to get it later. He could fuck with me now, but he was seriously going to get it.

Two fingers touched my clit in a circular motion and I bit back a moan. He didn't need to know the effect he was having on me. They pumped inside of me, curling and straightening. Curl and straight. Curl and straight. Faster and slower, harder and soft, he pumped. My body betrayed me.

"Tell me about this crush, sweet angel." he whispered seductively.

My head shook back and forth. I needed more; he needed to go faster and stop teasing.

"You want me to stop playing with my favorite toy?"

My head shook back and forth; my stupid hips moved against his fingers. I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking at me, but he was sucking on his finger.

_Oh….no. He wouldn't!_

He nodded in affirmation as if reading my mind.

I felt the tickle between my cheeks and my face flushed. I was not used to being touched there. No one was ever allowed. I swallowed as he circled the button with his finger, adding some pressure, but not entering.

My breath caught and my mouth started spewing. "You were so fucking hot. But my first sight of you wasn't a good memory. You had your hand up Tanya's shirt touching those frigid nipples. It was gross."

Edward stilled and my body froze.

"Not a good foreplay topic, eh, Edward?" I smirked. But he started moving again. The pressure returned and my body moved away; his hands following. Edward's mop of hair disappeared down my torso and I felt him sucking and licking the skin on my stomach.

"No. Not a good topic." His fingers danced over my skin as if he was playing the piano. Edward sighed, lost in his thoughts.

"You okay?"

"I want to fuck you Bella." His face changing from deep in thought to fuck hot. . I was about to question his mood change. "Can I fuck that sweet, hot, tight, pussy of yours, angel?"

I felt the rush of his words, seeing the sparks in his eyes.

"Oh! Fuck me." I gasped.

Edward twisted me to my side, into a fetal position as he pulled on the sheet, releasing me. My bound hands felt tight but before I could register my freedom, my legs were separated like scissors and his hard cock was pushing into me. He must have taken my statement as permission. His intrusion caused me to shudder as his hands grabbed my hips and pushed in and out of me. I clutched my kegal muscles and felt him stop. He throbbed. I did it again. He throbbed again and moved. _Hmmm… interesting._

"Fuck that feels good. Grab my cock with your pussy Bella."

I flexed again and again as his body folded forward a bit. I giggled.

"I love how your pussy sucks in my cock."

"Dirty mouth," I muttered, but laughed, flexing again. I felt him pull back and push in fast, pull out slow push in fast. He kept this up as my face hid into the sheet. There was a pinch to my nipple, his hands on me roughly and I couldn't help it. I cried out, "More!"

Then he stopped.

He pulled himself out of me and I gave him the most hateful glare.

GA *EPOV

She was pissed. I knew she was so close, but I couldn't let her come and have this be over. I needed to fuck her like I said I would fuck her. A promise is a promise.

"I made you a promise…. Remember?"

I watched Bella's eyes glaze over trying to remember something trivial post orgasm.

"No?" I smiled. "I said that, _when free I am I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to taste that sweet pussy and feel your hands in my hair. Then I will stop. I will fuck your mouth as your lips surround me_. _You're going to let me watch_."

Bella scowled. "I let you fuck my mouth already now just concentrate on fucking me."

I laughed, pushing back into her pussy. She felt amazing. I loved how her body sucked me in and kept me there. And her clenching… that would be the fucking death of me. I pumped hard into her. I wanted to be relentless. I wanted to hear her screaming my name as she pulled her hair... but she couldn't. She was fucking tied up and I could do what I pleased. I knew I was going to get it later. I knew she would be on my ass tonight, and to say I was a little nervous was an understatement.

I grabbed her tit and was rewarded with a moan, but it was weak. I pulled out of her, and bent her forward so she was on her knees, her face embedded in the sheet, arms stretched out. She was fucking hot.

I bend forward lapping at her clit, tasting her juices as she moaned and pushed herself into my face. She was needy, to say the least.

"You want it, sweet angel, don't you? You want me to fuck you with my tongue. You haven't had enough have you?"

She moaned and pushed again and I pushed my tongue into her pussy. I pushed her forward with my hand on her ass, and pulled her back and forth. It would not do much for her to just fuck my tongue, so I pulled away, smacking her pale ass. It was, after all, begging for it.

Bella gasped and twisted and then glared at me. Whoops. Maybe I forgot to cup my hand. Let me try that again. I smacked her ass again and she hissed. Fuck she's hot.

"I swear I am going to kick your ass." she seethed. I couldn't have that, so I smacked her other cheek, watching her hiss and moan. Mmm, my girl likes to be spanked.

I pulled some of her wetness over her ass and pushed in my finger, gently. She was panting as her body instantly flushed. "It's okay. Just feel it." I said. Her eyes were closed, her face dark and red and her body was stilled, probably afraid to move.

I clutched my cock and pushed it gently into her wet pussy. She hissed, but stayed still. I pulled back my finger and pushed forward, rewarded with her shuddered moan. Maybe my Bella never had any ass play before.

I pumped forward gently, feeling my dick with my finger through the thin membrane and wiggled it over my shaft. The feeling was euphoric for me. I pumped again and again, cherishing the feeling as I heard Bella's throaty moans. It spurred me on so I pumped faster. I could feel her pussy clutching me, trying to hold me within her. There was no place I wanted to be, but inside her.

I needed to fuck.

I gently removed my finger from her ass and placed both hands on her hips, bucking forward, filling her. Bella whimpered and mumbled, but I didn't catch it. I pushed in and used her hips to pull me almost out relentlessly. She needed to know how fucking badly I needed her.

I heard her moans and they spurred me on. I couldn't take it - I needed this woman. I needed her body as much as I craved her soul. I pumped; I pulled her flesh, smacked her ass, feeling the sweat cover her body, seeing the red marks my touch left. I marked her. Now I was claiming her.

I could hear my name in the distance. Her body started to pulse and knead my cock and it betrayed me. All I wanted to do was keep fucking her, stay inside her forever but my orgasm overtook me. I pulled her flush with my hips, holding her there as I came inside her.

"You're fucking MINE!" I growled. "Mine."

**A/N: **

**From JxA chapter… Information regarding the toy used in the chapter can be found online- here is just one site. Just remove the spaces… www . violetwand . com/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beta'd by the awesome and funny and lovely Suebee 0619 Any other mistakes are mine.**_

_**Pre-read by the lovely busymommy and Abbie Green.**_

Guardian Angel

Edward and Bella

Chapter 5

I laughed as a sense of déjà vu seeped into my mind. I was in room number 3, the music was blaring Rob Zombie's 'Dragula', Edward was on the table- strapped down and ready with only one hand left un-strapped, and I was in control.

I like control.

It looks good on me.

"Edward Fucking Cullen," I laughed. "Did you strap yourself in?"

Edward smiled brightly in the darkness. "Yeah."

Oh, so proud and oh, so corny. So I snickered, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Eager much?"

He nodded as his eyes drifted over the pale thin fabric coving me. _Oh just noticed that?_

"Yeah. You can thank Alice. She thought you would like this." I rubbed my hands down my ribcage feeling the fabric. Alice had actually downgraded my previous costume, saying the other one was "nun-ish" and "unflattering". I couldn't disagree more, but my pleas fell on deaf ears as she mumbled something about my costume "falling victim to a spontaneous combustion mishap" with a red face.

I was going to have to dig deeper with that bit of info.

But suddenly our conversation started to trickle back to me and an image of Jasper standing over Alice with a candle came into my mind. He was dripping the wax over her chest and down her stomach and lower as she panted… Oh God!

I shuddered.

Some things are just better left to the unknown.

"You okay? You look a little disturbed at the moment."

Edward had a slight glare to his eyes, watching me warily. "Oh, it's nothing." I let the air out of my chest in one long exhale and then I took deep breath in before continuing, "Just thinking about how Alice said that my last costume burnt and that Jasper and Alice had some hot wax fun in here… um… so yeah."

Whoa.

Glare.

I smirk. "I could probably go get a candle or two if you'd like?"

Edward bitch face.

Oh, and a nostril flare! Niiiiiiiiiice!

Ha! I love watching his face morph into angry/scared Edward. And he looked even more amazing with his airbrushing and the faux wounds Alice had added tonight.

"I take that as a no." I laugh lightly and watch as Edward's eyes close. Maybe he was conflicted or exasperated? Maybe he'd be interested in that kind of thing… I don't know that I could do that kind of thing for him, though.

I worried my lip and Edward's dark eyes find mine. It is not a good dark. It is a back the fuck up- lethal look. I don't think I like that look. It's a warning and the instant tension level is hard to deal with.

"Edward?"

"Fucking Tanya tried that shit with me."

"Oh?" My breath released, but I felt instantly on edge with fury lacing itself through my head and over my skin. My hair stood on end. I didn't get why, but I didn't like it.

Edward and I are not this, not that way. We are not the angry sex kind.

Well, I don't think we are.

I might have been curious to try it. The rough sex part. But I would have to be severely pissed off and the candles would have to be the ones that don't burn you…. And with pheromones.

Edward's lips became a thin line. His thoughts getting away from him and he is way too nervous for my liking. So I am gonna leave that one alone.

Maybe kick Tanya's ass a little.

I don't condone violence or anything.

But this is Edward, so I guess I could… a little.

Or a lot... Whichever.

I bit my lip, remembering what I was thinking about earlier today. The thoughts were troublesome, but I needed to know. Maybe it was some insecurity on this new thing we have or a little insecurity of myself. I don't know… Maybe it could also have to do with the fact that we skipped dating and went straight into sex, but I needed to know.

Things I needed to know.

Like…. What does he want from me?

And what's going to happen after Halloween? And when we go back to Seattle? What then?

But the most worrisome… the insecurity that maybe he would do this…. stuff… with another partner. Why me?

I am almost afraid of that answer. Those answers.

I walked around the table, lightly touching Edward's exposed skin, causing it to prickle and him to shudder. "Edward," I tsked, "What if I was Jessica or worse… Victoria?" I laughed but there was an edge to it that I tried to hide. Edward's smile faded as his face morphed into one of darkness. Darkness looked good on him. "Or Lauren."

Oh! There's the sneer!

He growled, biting out each word, bitterly. "What do you mean?"

I swallowed. "Is this- what we have here- just this with me, or would this-" I pointed in between us "not be this if it wasn't me."

Oh, yes. I can form a sentence. A convoluted one. An intelligent, less needy one, too… just not right now.

Gah.

"What do you think, Bella? _Would this" irritated voice "be this_ if Mike was laying here?"

I shuddered. There may or may not have been a little vomit trying to purge up at the thought of Mike laying his sweaty gross self on this precious antique wood.

"Or James?"

What the fuck! That deserved a glare.

Edward gave me a knowing smirk.

"So you're saying no, it wouldn't be the same."

He smiled, grabbing my gauzy dress and pulled me hard. I fell over the table on top of him, with a gasp and a smile.

"I still have one hand free." He bit out. "Or have you forgotten?" His hand loosened and drifted lower until his fingers ticked at my girl parts.

I smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips, enjoying the feel of his fingers before I felt him push me back a little and his head turned toward the door.

Oh, yes. The people would be coming in here, very soon.

I laughed, moving away as he tried to grab me again and shook my head with a scoff, "I see that. Let's remedy that, shall we?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled the thick leather strap over his wrist. "Does that feel ok?" Edward gave a nod and I made quick work of the strap before I turned to grab my items for tonight.

"Same rules as last time. I will let you up when and if you ask me to. Anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me." I smiled over my shoulder, palming the container from my bag.

"What do you have planned, Angel?"

I glared off into the distance, biting my lip with worry.

Band aid.

Just rip it.

"Did Alice tell you I may not be the Guardian Angel after tonight?" Judging by his hardened face, I would say that was a no. "Apparently Jessica is back, for one, so she will be taking that back over… and for two, I was notified by Alice that there needs to be some variety and tomorrow we would be needed for a different scene."

When Alice first told me, I was livid. I felt that Edward was mine, the scene was mine. I was 'the guardian angel to his tortured soul so how dare she take that away from me! From us. But then ideas started to roll around in my head, especially after the word vomit Alice shared about their reverse cowgirl scene and I couldn't help but be excited. I really needed to scope out this place and see what it had to… _offer_.

I also needed to look up what a riding crop is.

Alice's visual kinda scared me.

She and Jasper are into some weird stuff.

"But we will still be together right?"

"Hmm? Oh, she said _we_, so I am guessing so. But I don't know for sure. Maybe we should really think about getting that confirmed."

Edward gave a curt nod and relaxed his head. I could see in his eyes he was troubled, though. With I sigh, I bent forward and kissed his nose. I was troubled just as much as him. But it had also had me questioning us and our relationship. Or lack thereof.

"If we're not together, or are separated for some reason we could just quit. Okay?" I smiled, watching him until he smiled back. Then tension seemed to lessen somewhat. I needed to divert his attention from the depths of his worrying mind.

_But worrying Edward is fucking HOT! _

Deep breath.

"So tonight, I thought I'd go easy on you since I am still a bit sore…" Edward smirked proudly. Fucker. "I thought I would give you a massage and then put you over there on the wall." I pointed behind me to the wall with straps. He would look amazing there. Low cut jeans, falling off his hips… new black curtains where I could pretend to be Oz…

Please him, tease him, and fuck him… with no one seeing.

Ohh…

I cleared my throat.

"That way I can be on my knees…" I watched Edward's eyes light up before they glazed over. I could tell in his mind I was already on my knees, servicing him.

"That sounds amazing," he whispered.

I hummed my response as I pulled out the cornstarch and poured some over his torso. I could hear the music blaring now, Emmett obviously in control of it, as it played Seether's _Broken_. He must be in a mood. Maybe he and Rose were fighting and he's trying to make up…

Boy's smart.

"What is that?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "This?" I held the container over him before I sprinkled the powder over him. "You'll see."

Gently, I ran my fingers over his chest, rubbing the powder over him evenly and listened to his moan.

"I take it you like this?" I smiled, and his shoulders relaxed into the wood. I pulled my hands over his body stretching him, and then my fingers circled over the tight hard muscles. He relaxed, allowing the trapped air in his lungs to escape. My palms and fingers touched him, caressed him, and kneaded him. He seemed to react happy to it, uncaring to the people filtering through the room.

Just an Angel giving a massage to an abused and tortured man, nothing to see here… move along.

"This is cornstarch. Totally simple, cheap, but feels so amazing, doesn't it?"

His eyes fluttered. "It's warm on the skin…" I pushed and pulled the powder around his sides, my fingers warming with the help of the powder and his heat.

"It feels like warm satin, being rubbed all over you…" Edward sighed.

I hummed in agreement. I was touching him. The teenage schoolgirl in me squee'd inside, still in disbelief that I have this man under my control. That I had him inside me, that I had him in my house, room, my shower…

I am getting side tracked.

The door opened to giggling girls.

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" one squealed, before she stopped to look at Edward.

"Oh, hello!" she gasped.

I knew the feeling. But I didn't like her having it.

Judging by Edward's furrowed face neither did he, as he turned his head to glare at them. But the girls just stood there as if in a trance. He does that to people, I know, but I didn't want them looking at my new toy. So I looked at them with a glare, but it must have been lost on them. I was invisible.

"Move along girls." I said, but their eyes didn't move. I really couldn't blame them, he was very distracting.

"What happened to him?" one asked. Her face was laced with concern. She must see his "wounds". Her eyes glared at me; obviously concept of her location with all of the costumes was lost on her. Haunted House and all that?

But she was moving closer to get a better look and Edward was tensing.

I pulled away from Edward, moving around him to be between him and the girls. I felt his head twist away from the girls to watch me. I remembered I was an Angel and this was my scene, so I smiled sweetly, picked up the thick metal shackles and shook them at the girls, not sure where I was going with this or what I should do to get them moving… maybe I could scare them?

They looked curious, so I grabbed the whip and snapped it to the side of them. One of the girls shrieked, while the other whispered, "It's like she trying to tell us something or something."

"Do angels talk?" The other turned to her friend. She was serious.

I frowned.

"I don't know!" The other girl gasped. "Maybe we should try to talk to her?"

One of the girls glared at me, "Maybe she did this to him."

Then the other girl gasped in horror.

Oh. Fuck no.

I dropped the whip and moved around the table. I bent down, "Help me get rid of them!" I whispered to Edward, unbuckling his hands quickly, then his feet.

I stood in prayer pose, as it was fucking hot actually, but I worried that he was going to make things worse!

Edward bound up from the table staring down at the girls in a crouch.

These girls stood frozen, watching him in awe. The cornstarch was floating through the air like a dense fog. He was haunting. He was animalistic and seemed ready to attack. I imagined there would be lots of girls camped out in front of us… with pop corn. Watching him.

I would be.

Just saying.

I almost looked for some popcorn. Red vines.

Edward growled and snarled.

Fuck. I didn't know he could do that!

Panties.

The girls recoiled away, watching intensely.

So was I, but I moved forward.

He jumped off the table and landed on his feet.

Circling. Watching. Growling. Towering over them.

This is my new favorite show.

Lion.

Stalking the lambs.

_Hey! I am his lamb!_ I wanted to be a lamb, too.

The only one.

Mine.

Edward's lithe body turned toward me suddenly and I saw his face. Maybe I said that out loud?

I may or may not have gulped, and maybe my knees gave out some. He moved forward.

Stalked forward.

Oh! I know this game! We've done the stalking prey game before. It was one of my favorites.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he grinned. It was sinister and fucking hot. I may have whimpered then.

"Said what?" I said sweetly, backing up and hitting something hard.

Oh. It's a wall. It's a wall with chains over my head. Where I was going to put Edward… soon.

His face over mine, breathing over me, which I normally hate because it's intimidating. I still would if it was anyone else, but now it's a little aphrodisiac I am considering bottling and mass producing.

And Edward's hard. I feel that now.

Hello, Edward's hard cock.

He turned his head away from me. Towards them, but pushed into me - a warning not to move.

"Get Out!" He seethed twisting his head harshly toward the voyeurs.

They whimpered as one girl pulled on the other. They would be back. It was a given.

I would be.

The door opened to some other people, but Edward didn't notice. His body hovered over mine.

I needed to get back control of the situation.

I need to get his ass back on the table.

Fuck him on it… you know. The plan.

The people moved through the room. Maybe they didn't see us since it was dark. Or they didn't care. I didn't care, because the atmosphere seemed to change. It was colder, maybe darker. Angry?

I heard the curtain move behind us. And then it was like we were not there… we were in a cocoon.

"What the fuck!"

"Jasper told me," he seethed.

Ummm? "He told you, what…. exactly?" My brain started putting things together. He knew about my curtain. What else could he know? "About my curtain."

Motherfucker!

"Yes-"

"Fucking Jasper!" I may kill the man. Maim him. He is ball gag worthy. "What did he tell you, exactly?"

"You had made adjustments… to fit your needs."

"Oh. Yes, I did. But still…" I didn't really want Edward to know my surprise yet.

"Get on your knees."

"What?" I looked at Edward's hard face. I felt a trickle of fear laced with sex.

He moved away from me then, opening the chest of drawers and pulling out a folded blanket. He turned, tossed it on the ground and looked at me expectantly.

Oh, yes. I was to get on my knees. So he thinks.

"You get on your knees," I countered. It was not my best work. I could do better. It's his fault. All this sex and dominance is messing with my head.

Edward fingered his zipper, pulling it down. He was not wearing boxers, and when his dick bounded forward I think I gasped a little.

"Bella. Get on your knees. Now."

I think I dropped. I don't remember. All I know is that his hard cock is now in front of my face and trying to push itself into my mouth.

"I want to fuck your mouth."

Gulp.

GA EPOV

The strain was painful.

Bella was a cock tease. My cock tease.

She failed to please me on the table, carelessly unleashing me on those silly girls when she could have handled them. Now she wanted me contained? I don't fucking think so.

A massage? That is what he had planned? A massage. It felt good, shit, but it was a minimal effort.

I knew then the game had changed. I was going to take her and make good on my promises. I had plans of my own.

"Open."

I glared at her, felt her hot breath panting on my cock. I watched as her mouth barely opened.

"Angel. Open."

Her mouth opened wider. Big, dark brown eyes watched me with a little furrow over her eyebrows. I could tell she was a little pissed off. Good.

My cock twitched.

I pushed my hips forward, touching the tip of my cock with her mouth before I pushed myself inside. Her lips closed over the head, sucking me in. The warmth surrounded my shaft and I jolted in the euphoria.

Whoops. She gagged.

I had to control myself. Not show her that she fucking owned my ass; that I couldn't help but want to thrust inside her. Grab either side of her head and thrust my cock deep in her mouth. Watch her eyes bright as she moans, her tongue twisting over my shaft and pushing it over the slit.

"Yeah, Bella. Fuck." I pushed and pulled my cock in her mouth, closing my eyes in euphoria. I could hear, but could care less that the door open and shut; I knew there would be people in here.

I reached over and grabbed the remote on the chest. A push of the button and violent music invaded the room.

Megadeth.

Bella stopped her movements, giving me a questioning glare.

She was too smart, so much smarter than me. I could see her mind working everything. I needed to stop that shit, right now. I was pretty pissed off at her.

Jasper had called me, questioned me about why there would be need to add a black curtain, and so on, thought it might be my idea. So he must have known we fucked in there. Once the girls had left to do make up and costuming, Jasper gave me the behind the scenes tour, basically giving me most of the secrets of what was possible.

Since then, it was a matter of time.

He also told me that Bella requested a mannequin angel so she could be free to do as she wanted. I was not happy that she wanted a dummy to replace her, to say the least.

Actually, I was pissed.

Thought she was trying to blow me off.

Now she's fucking blowing me.

Irony and shit.

"You wanted a dummy to replace you in here, Bella?" I pushed into her mouth, feeling the back of her throat. She sputtered- eyes wide. "Do you think I wouldn't have noticed?" I pushed forward, feeling her gag slightly as something in her eyes hardened, now. Her head turned as if she was going to talk. But I moved with her. "You think I wouldn't tell the difference between my girl's sweet hot mouth and a piece of plastic?"

She tried to talk. I didn't like it.

I didn't want to hear it. I didn't need to. I knew the truth. She had that set up so she could spend the night fucking me. It was brilliant, really. But she didn't need to know that now.

I wanted to play with her. Fuck with her head.

I was pissed I didn't think of it.

More people, in and out.

"If I wanted a dummy, I would not be fucking you, beautiful. I would not be fucking your face. You would not be on your knees worshiping me. Now suck, take me all the way in."

I saw her body convulse, her mouth open, her eyes violent. Fucking stunning, woman.

I pushed inside, feeling her tongue and her gagging. I moved my hips gently. I needed this.

She pushed me out, spitting. She was fire to my ice. Seething.

"You call that fucking my mouth?"

I growled propelling my dick as my fingers curled in her hair, locking her to me.

I thrust forward, enjoyed her slight gagging, pushing and pulling, in and out. Her eyes closing before I dragged her head back, getting her eyes back on mine.

"Fuck yeah, you are mine."

People squealing, moving through the room as doors opened and slammed shut, me slamming into her mouth.

I was going to come soon.

So I stopped.

I removed myself out of her mouth carefully.

"Stand up."

I watched her comply, quickly. I noted that she seemed to like me a little harsh, dominant. I wondered how far she'd let me go with her. What she would let me do. What we could do.

I turned her to face the chest of drawers, knocking all the shit that was on it onto the floor and bent her over it.

Her feet barely touched the floor.

Perfect.

Her hair was flared over her shoulders, hiding her face from me. I leaned over her, pulling it back until I could see her. "I told you… '_When I am free, I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to taste that sweet pussy and feel your hands in my hair. Then I will stop. I will fuck your mouth as your lips surround me_. _You're going to let me watch_.'"

My body curled over hers, pinning her down over the chest, and clutched her covered breast angry at the offensive fabric. I wanted to rip it, but there were people here. They would see. They would see her disheveled and thoroughly fucked.

Naked? No, I can't have that.

James, I knew, was watching her. Mike, too.

It pissed me off.

My fingers pulled up her slight dress, as Bella moaned.

"You want this?"

Another moan.

"Tell me you want my cock."

"I want your cock." She breathed.

I bent forward, over her, to whisper in her ear. I knew she could feel me probing her. "How bad do you want it?"

She shook. Literally shook at my words.

"So badly, Edward." she whimpered as I backed away from her.

"How do you want it?" I pulled down her underwear, spreading her cheeks as I massaged them, and licking down the length of her thighs.

"In me… In me…" she gasped, her hands curled around the edges of the chest. I liked it.

I stood, pulling apart her ass cheeks, heard her sharp intake of breath and watched her squirm, twisting to look at me.

"In here?" I smirked, wondering if she's been fucked that way before. I had never done it and I wasn't going to do it now... I just loved her reactions.

"No." she gasped, and bucked, her nerves heightened. I chuckled as my fingers glided over her, feeling the wetness. She was ready for me.

As the doors opened and we could barely see the gesture of bodies passing by, I pushed inside her, hard and deep, feeling her body shudder.

I knew as soon as she adapted to my size, I was going to fuck her hard.

Bella's forehead lay on the wood, eyes fluttering as she was completely filled. There was a smile. A smile that owned my ass and I would do anything just to be able to see it again. I smiled, pulling out, listening and enjoying her abhorrent whine as her body moved backward trying to again find mine.

My hands grasped her hips, holding her firmly before I fucked her.

My hips thrashed and she cried out, adding to the screams within the haunted house, scaring some of the people who were walking through. I thought I heard Alice's giggle, and briefly wondered about cameras and microphones. With the music so loud, a giggle would have been impossible.

"I'm gonna come!" Bella gasped, bringing me back to the moment, her hands were holding on, biting into the wood so I stopped, keeping my cock buried deep inside her. "Come Bella." I reached around and flicked her clit, rubbing it harshly as I felt her body convulsing. With my head back, her hips locked on mine, her body milked me. I wanted to come so badly, but this was her moment. She was going to be sensitive and it would add to my lust.

I pulled out of her. Taking her off of the chest of drawers and pushed her back on her knees. I wanted her to suck me, like I told her I was going to have her do.

She must have remembered my words because she complied. Her mouth sucked me in hard. So hard that I couldn't move in fear of coming.

"Oh, yes!" I hissed enjoying the euphoric pre-orgasm tingles. I moved slowly. Her tongue ticked the side of my cock. Fingers clutched my balls.

I pushed her shoulders, and pulled her off of her knees. I needed to be inside her.

Now.

She moved to the wall, backed up as her hands clutched the chains and shackles hanging off of the wall and watched me with a coy smirk. Carefully I moved forward, picked up one of her legs and aligning my cock to her pussy. Then pushed inside.

I felt her hiss as I started to move. My need was acute and her body was already welcoming me, still twitching from her orgasm and it felt amazing.

Oh, the warmth.

"Bella," I cried as I thrusted in her, her body flush with mine but pliable. My fingers found their way around the back of her neck, holding her to me, as my mouth searched for hers. My tongue pushed into her mouth and she opened with a moan as her fingernails dug in my flesh and her hands clutched my shoulders.

Then a nearby door thrashed open. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me protectively. I quickly glance around at our situation, making sure we were covered, even though we would be able to see some part of the room from behind the curtain. To anyone else, this room would seem empty and that eased my nerves, minutely.

I pulled us backward, deeper into the darkness by the bookcase before the tapping sound of feet bounded into the room after the door thrashing forward. I could see Victoria as her mop of red hair followed her desperate look over the room for somewhere to hide, but I knew the in's and out's of the space and we were in the only available hiding space.

There was a crash outside the room and Victoria carefully bounced toward the nearby mannequin, hiding behind it. It was obvious that she really wanted to be "found."

The door creaked open slowly. I heard Bella's breathing stop. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, her body anxious, shuddering, and since I was still embedded within her I could feel all of it, even her heart beat.

It was intense. But I couldn't linger on that.

I knew that James couldn't find us in here. It would end everything between Bella and me. He would see her differently; his attentions would be consumed with her.

"I know you're in here." I heard a cackle.

James.

I pulled Bella deeper into the wall, Bella's head turned toward mine. Her eyes were wide with fear and I felt her clutching, I couldn't help my reaction to her, and my body throbbed within her. But I quickly recovered, placing my finger over my lips in warning.

Running through the room.

A giggle.

A squeal.

A tackle.

A laugh.

"Look at you, you dirty slut. You think you can hide from me?" We peeked as James' fingers laced through Victoria's thick mane and pulled it backward. Victoria whimpered, her knees buckled as he licked the side of her face. "You can't run from me, Vamp. I will always fucking find you."

Breathy moan from Victoria.

"Mmm. You like it rough, don't you." James sneered. I could see one of his hands had disappeared from sight between them. Then he started to fumble with her clothes, still holding her to him by her hair.

Gross.

He's going to fuck her.

It is time for us to leave.

I pulled at Bella's dress, making sure she was covered, as I slowly, painfully pulled myself out of her.

"Fuck hell, look at you. You want it don't you? Show me you want it. Get me ready."

Shuffling. A zipper being pulled down and soon the room filled with a deep moan. Victoria's moan.

Then he spit in his hand and lowered it.

Bella silently bent over and pulled up her panties. I carefully zipped up my pants, careful of my erection and blue balls. I had seen 'There's Something about Mary.' Shit stays with you.

I clutched her hand protectively, hearing the slurping moans filter through the room. There would be fucking very shortly and I didn't want us to see something disturbing or get caught watching. It's polite or the golden rule or something.

I pushed on the book case, like Jasper had shown me to do earlier today, causing it to move backward. I cupped my hand over Bella's mouth, knowing she would gasp, before pushing past her and shuffled into the darkness with Bella following me.

**A/N: Maybe I should stop here... What do you think? Where do you think they will find themselves next?**

**Bella got him on the table but Edward thought that it was a total fail. **** Will she get to redeem herself or have the tables turned? Let me know what you think… I figure a couple more chapters and I will wrap this baby up… unless you all want it to continue… Jasper/ Alice got only a couple of reviews, so those reviewers will get part 2 soon, and then the rest of you will see it as an outtake… Mm'k?**

**Ummm… so cornstarch massages are very nice... But some advice? Do it on the living or bedroom floor, with a sheet (to easily clean it up and keep in contained) underneath and don't plan on sex without a shower or wipe down... **

**So ya want some rec's? I've read them and they are good fun and sexy. Just Google them… **

Captive, by Totteacher

Any fanfiction by: CaraNo, (What's up doc? Oh, I'll show you what's up, This Life, and Isla de Cullen.)

A Shock to the System, by BilliCullen

ISABELLA SWAN, SUBMISSIVE, by kitties1 **(I am the Purple Ninja Harpy which is awesome and trufax)**

A Slip of the Tongue, by Suebee0619


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian Angel

Six

EPOV

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she took in the darkness of the room. My eyes were already adjusting and I was sure Bella's would too.

"Shh," I admonished with a chuckle, trying to ease her mood. "You're safe, Bella."

"What is this place?" Her hand squeezed mine and I mimicked the gesture.

"Jasper was talking about it one day. No one knows about it, baby."

The room glowed in purple and grey shadows as Nine inch Nails vibrated the room. I couldn't help but turn to her, then and take the moment to grab the back of her head, pulling her mouth to mine.

It wasn't sweet. Sweet wasn't what we needed. What I needed was to have my way with her, dominating her body.

"_Oh, James!" _

"Gross!" Bella snickered as my mouth trailed down the side of her neck. Her heart was beating quickly under her pulse point.

"_You like that cock, baby? You are so dirty. Just like I like it."_

"They are fucking in our room!"

"Not yet," I chuckled, "You want to watch them?"

I felt the slight tremble course through Bella's body. I could imagine how her top teeth were biting at her bottom lip.

My girl was so fucking amazing… but shy so I made the decision for her.

I leaned into her ear.

"You know you want to watch them fuck. You know they want to be seen, too. They want your eyes on them as she takes his cock down her throat. You want to choke on my cock, love? You want to go down on your knees so I can fuck your pretty little pout, hmm? You know you do."

"Edward," Bella whined grabbing at me.

I pulled at her arm, before feeling for the trap door we escaped out of. As soon as I opened it, faint purple and red light seeped in.

"You are going to watch them, Bella. I want you to watch them fuck as I play with your pussy. I want them to know you see them. Hear your moans. But not see you."

"Fuck." She shuddered.

I started pulling off fabric or moving it aside. It was mere moments before I found what I wanted.

What I needed.

I grabbed at her ass, massaging the muscle in a circular motion. Then came the cupped palm slap.

Bella moaned as I heard the movement in the other room still.

"_What was that?"_ Victoria whisper-yelled over music.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You hear that? They heard you moan for me."

I smacked Bella's ass again and when she gasped and moaned I heard James' groan.

James moved to glare in our direction but I knew he couldn't see us. There was a grate that was between us.

"_I think someone is watching us."_ James said.

"_Mm, let's give them a show."_ Victoria moved down to her knees and started to fumble with James pants. It was then, right before I turned my head that she pulled out his cock.

I didn't need to see that shit.

I felt down Bella's ass, suddenly realizing that I was neglecting her as she stood on her hands and knees waiting for me.

I pushed two fingers in her wet, throbbing pussy and then removed them. I needed to taste what I was doing to her. I needed to make sure what she was feeling was just for me.

That it was mine.

"Your pussy is so wet for me, Bella." I pushed those same fingers deep within her, pulling at her shoulders back and forth, fucking loving as her inside muscles tried to trap them.

"So greedy for my touch." I chuckled. "Watch how she takes his cock down her throat, Bella. Watch how she chokes and gags. Would you do that for me, love? Would you choke on my cock when I push it so deep inside?"

Muscles tightened as I pushed into her, curling my fingers and pushing on her special little spot. She reacted instantly.

So receptive.

We watched as James, grabbed Victoria's throat. He pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up and laid her down over the table.

We were going to need to clean that table, for sure.

We had full, but shadowy view of her pussy. James opened it up for us to see and I moaned, kissing at Bella's neck. She was so close to coming.

"You like that pussy, Bella? Would you be brave, love? Would you touch her where you know she needs it?"

"Edward!"

"Shhh, baby. They don't know it's us." I soothed, working her over hard as I pinched at her clit. We watched James thrusting in and out of Victoria, his hand still on her throat.

He was relentless.

"I could fuck you like that. I could push you to that edge, Bella. I could demand your moans, your submission, your cum."

It was then that Bella recoiled and pushed into my fingers, keeping a similar pace with the couple outside.

"Very good, Bella. You ready for my cock?"

"Yes," she moaned. Her body was shuddering beyond her control, coming down from her orgasm.

We watched as James grabbed Victoria's hands, pinning them behind her back as he dug into her. His knees were bent as he pushed into his girl. She was almost screaming.

I rubbed my hands down Bella's torso, massaging the skin. Her head fell forward, her hair draped like black curtains. I aligned myself with her and watched in awe as she took me inside her. I loved seeing how well we connected.

"You like me inside you? You like me like this, watching them fuck like fucking animals." I laughed. The music had changed and I couldn't help but mimic lyrics to her as I violated her.

I knew we had mere moments when the lights flickered and Victoria started squeeling out her orgasm. James promptly covered her mouth with his hand, saying dirty fucking things to her, demanding her to take his cock.

It was a bit hot yet nauseating.

So I concentrated on my girl. I began an unforgiving motion, feeling the suctioning that her pussy gave me. I felt the little throbbing flutters the muscles made and when I looked up to see her heavy lidded eyes watching James and Victoria, I couldn't help it.

I lost it.

"You are my fucking girl, Bella!" My hips punished her, pounding as my hips slapped at her skin. My fingers were deep into her flesh, knowing her pale skin would bruise. I wanted… no. I needed to mark her.

"Say it." I demanded, moving one hand to smack her front pussy lips.

Fuck, I love doing it like this!

"Wh-what?" She panted before a high pitch squeal escaped her. I knew then that she could feel my fingers dancing over her clit.

"Say that you are mine." I said simply. My fingers pinched at her clit roughly, holding the nub in place so it was drawn tight when I pulled away from her.

"Yes! God, yes! Yours!"

I couldn't help my smirk, watching as Victoria got back on her knees, taking James' cock in her mouth. He was truly an odd fuck, the way he liked to degrade her.

His hands were in her hair tight, as his other hand regained its place on her throat. I closed my eyes.

I only wanted to see Bella, but I was apparently a masochist and watching someone else fuck was very distracting.

"Edward, so close!" Bella gasped. Her shoulders slumped and so I helped prop her up, and upped my speed.

I could fuck this girl all night.

But as I heard shrill screams coming from far away, it had to be now or later.

"Fucking cum, Bella!" I smacked her ass as I ground into her. Punishing that tight pussy into submission.

I smacked her ass again and again and again until she was cursing me. Cursing my name.

But when she came it was glorious.

Her body sang to me.

"That's it baby, let it go. Give it to me."

I felt the slickness of her pussy coating my fucking hard cock and even as I pounded her and she started to recoil and shudder again, I knew I my time was up.

I pulled out, coming all over her back.

What?

Her body fell forward and laid spent and stated on the dark floor.

I quickly cleaned us up before standing, grabbing her body and fixing her clothes.

"Thank you, love."

"Mm," was all she said. Her eyes barely opened as we took back our places inside the haunted house.

**A/N: So… more? Are you done with these two or do you want to see where they go from here? **

**I know, I know.. it's been a while, but maybe now as I feel inspired I can finish this one up. **


End file.
